For the glory of me
by TheGoodDoggo
Summary: A mortal soul, be it lucky or unlucky, has a second chance in a new world. A broken doll in the broken world, dragging its lost and empty life till the end of the road but still broken. In another place, a crisis arises and threaten to swallow the world making a king decides to summon the savior for the people. But things never go smoothly. Gallery link: ibb. co/album/cwkmJv
1. Chapter 1 - Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth

**DISCLAMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Death & new hope**

.

I wonder what god looked like.

Is he... or _she_ the one watched over humanity or that if god did exist, he would watch over the world, the galaxies, the universe not some dirt ball or one of the species habitat said dirt ball.

I more or less think the later seem to make more sense... if god really exists that is.

But apparently, there was more to that.

I was currently lying in my own bed, impaled by the fences outside my window.

Working in the hospital, I had already seen many patients in shock due to injury but this was the first time for me to experience this. It just felt like there was something get stucked in my abdomen, no pain at all (not for long though).

The day started so nice and it ended... I ended so suddenly. Looking at the clock, it was 10 AM something.

Today was my day off so I woke up early to do things I like such as playing game or something. I just got to play game though, being impaled and all.

I was playing Xenoverse 2 happily, allready completed the game just played to collect all the costumes. Being a working adult I didn't have the time to play a lot of games like when I was young (I'm still young!) so I just liked to completed every game I played. Nothing wrong with that was there?

I played as a female saiyan of course, pretty and strong, who wouldn't want that? And the transformation too. My char was on the way to the pedestal to summon shenron to get another costume then suddenly my window busted, or I should say MY WALL BUSTED.

A fighter jet head COMING IN from one wall and crushing some guy in heavy armor with white glowing wings (?) on the other wall. The pilot looked like he is possessed or something. What with glowing red eyes, dark fog (or is it miasma?) and all.

Oh, by the way, this was when the fence impaled me. Sometimes I just wondered what was the chance of getting hit by a plane? And I am just a casualty at that. I was living in the 5th floor so maybe the chance increased.

At the moment, the winged guy pushed the jet back and THREW it out. He looked at me briefly and jumped after the jet.

I didn't know why I am so calm right now, adrenaline maybe? who care? I guessed everyone in the building had already evacuated huh. *COUGH* *COUGH*...

Blood flew everywhere, so my lung also got punctured, didn't feel anything though.

Looking at my laptop, the game was still on. I never got the chance to buy a PC even though I had enough money. It didn't matter now...

I had been playing game since I was a kid for fun, but when I became an adult I played to sastify my yearning, yearning to be free, to be powerful, to do what I wanted. I always wished to be the character in the games, in the mangas, in the novels, that was a childish fantasy but that was me so no deny it.

*COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*

I felt so tired, my vision darkening. I guessed this is where I die... even though I see death a lot in my life due to my job being a doctor, I still couldn't get used to it and now it is my time.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

I don't want to die. But I can't be saved anymore, lost too much blood, my sheet is already wet.

I feel cold and sleepy right now, can't even hear anything anymore.

 _ **"STATE YOUR WISH! I SHALL GRANT IT."**_

...

 _ **"SAY IT! ANYTHING"**_

...

I am hearing thing huh, maybe I have been playing too much recently? I don't remember activate the pedestal but whatever, I am dying anyway. I remember my fantasy, my delusion from forever. To become the character, there are a lot of characters I want to become but currently I can only think of my char in xenoverse 2, because I has been playing the game for a few month now. All the labor I put in to get everything even though I only use a few.

 _ **"IT SHALL BE GRANTED"**_

I feel the earth tremors or it's me that convulse before dying?

So tired... need to sleep now.

.

 **### ? POV ###**

.

What a nice day! Sunny and a little windy.

I was enjoying my early coffee on the terrace of my house.

The house places near a park next to a river, without big building nearby. Still in the city but nice.

And my colleagues didn't waste a chance to ruin it for me.

 _ **"Hey, it's work for you."**_

 _ **"What is it this time?"**_

Telepathy is nice and all but getting call all day was just... just... just so stressful.

 ** _"There is a demon flying your way, deal with it. We will deal with the witnesses and collateral damage."_**

Well, that's that. I flew high in the sky to find the demon.

From the day I got this portion of the universe in my responsibility. I felt like I had been overworked. What with the demon these day?

They blew thing up to cause unrest to increase negative energy. Simple but effective. And I had more work to do.

There was a jet fighter flying to my direction. The cockpit was full of miasma. It didn't even hide it appearance.

Couldn't you have flewn over my subordinates direction?

I materialised my golden armor, my light wings reappeared on my back.

And a blob of dark magic slapped on my face.

Damn, isn't it a quicky type? Didn't hurt though.

 _ ***CLANK***_

It rammed me with the jet.

The magic imbued jet and me rammed into some building nearby.

I was getting irritated. Quickly stood up and threw the jet back in the sky.

At my right side there was a guy got impaled by multiple metal tubes looking at me. I guessed it kind of my fault for being careless.

 _Make up to you later._

I jumped out to find the demon. It was climbing out of the jet which was falling. I quickly gather holy and fire magic to incinerate both the demon and the jet fighter.

Some civilians looked at the explosion but it didn't matter. The others would alter their memory later.

Still flying in the sky, I looked back at the room I was just in.

The guy was still there, about to die. He was just in his 30 and looked like he single too.

Oh snap, I should heal him quick!

I began to work some miracle and then hear his thought.

Heh. There was some big kid here, want to be a game character in a fantasy world huh.

Should I heal him or get him his dream?

"Hmmm... It's decided! You got the lottery kid!"

Gotta prepare a majested voice, a rumbling and low pitch voice sound about right.

Connecting to his mind quickly I said.

 _ **"STATE YOUR WISH! I SHALL GRANT IT."**_

Huh? No respond? Did he die? No, no, just stunt huh. He didn't have long though, should be quick about it.

 _ **"SAY IT! ANYTHING"**_

Knowing his wish I was preparing a lot of energy, it would not matter though, I would just toss him to some newly form universe and be done with it!

Oh, he began to think about the wish, quickly, quickly.

Finally!

 _ **"IT SHALL BE GRANTED"**_

I granted his wish and the miracle began to work, and damn, it suck a lot of energy.

...

...

It's still sucking!. What the hell(Oh GOD, forgive me!) is it that you wish kid?!

If it keep up I will dry up and disappear too! Are you take revenge on me kid?!

What to do? What to do?

Guess I have to tap into the heaven reserved energy. I will be scolded for sure but no way around it. Here goes nothing!

...

Oh GOD, it still take a lot, I will have to cut it now or else there will be nothing left of the reserved energy.

"Sorry kid, can't fully make your body and fill your energy, guess you have to refill it on your own in that universe so use their energy OK!"

The earth stopped tremble, I didn't noticed it was trembling before.

Note to self, never grant wish on a whim again.

Will I get punished for this? I hope at least I will get a vacation somewhere.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPEN!"

"..."

My colleagues came.

"... I grant a dying kid a wish."

"What kind of wish is that?" Colleague #1

"I feel the tremble all the way from the moon!" Colleague #2

"He didn't wish to become a demon king, is he?" Colleague #3

They continuously rain question on me. It my fault OK! Stop stressing me!

"He just wants to become his game character, so I did that and throw him in another universe. I didn't know the game so I make it base on what he thought so there you have it. I nearly disappear too."

"Oh, I think I won't grant wish anymore in the future. Let just leave it to the GOD and the higher up." Col #1

"Yeah, me too. You will be punished for using the Heaven reserved energy though. Clean stray demon maybe?" Col #2

"MORE WORK AGAIN! NO!"

"Get over it mate. You earned it." Col #3

.

* * *

.

 _ **### Place Unknown ###**_

.

In the rubble of a massive contruct, there lay the remains of a low maintenance android girl with short white hair, tatter black clothes, and an android in the shape of a young boy, both with a hole in their abdomen.

A few hour ago, some small flying robot came and salvaged the memory and some parts from them to rebuild them in their previous body.

Now lay there was just the empty shells with a broken memory.

Suddenly, there was a bright circle under the android girl remain and swallowed her.

Silent and darkness once again return to the place which only had the remain of the boy left.

.

* * *

.

 _ **### Summoning tower, Orariens Kingdom ###**_

 _ **.**_

"Archmage, have you finished the formation yet?" Ask impatiently the king who just come throgh the door.

They were in the basement of the tower. This tower was build specifically for the purpose of summoning the hero for their war with the demon.

The demon suddenly appeared 2 year ago, from the north they opened a portal and came out their monster and soldier. They slaughtered the surrounding and built their castle around the portal.

Normally, summoning the hero was the job of the church, but the "honorable" priest is incapable of perform the ritual due to "accidentally" selling the magic diagram to summon hero to the neighbor country, and said country was currently decimated to the ground by the demon.

The king was seriously furious but can't punished the pope and priest at the moment because of moral of the army and civilians. He didn't know if their goddess was real or not but if she was real she would have pop a few vein on her head already due to the church's action.

Apparently, the pope was promised some kind of drug that make him immortal and rejuvenated. But under the investigation of the archmage, the result showed that it was a cursed that burned his remaining life to make him younger, healthier. He died two month age though, the king immediately decided the new pope that he had prepared for years now.

With all that happened, the responsibility of making a new summoning formation to summon a hero fell on the archmage. Poor guy can't get a rest in his old age. Deciphering and create anew from old, very old parchments was like tortured for the old man.

"Your Highness, please be patient. This old bone is trying his hardest."

The restless king go back and forth around the room rapidly.

"I know it is hard on you Walter but the scout said the demon has already occupied the capital of Atlas. They are next to us Walter, they are next to us! We don't have time."

"Alright your Highness, calm down, take a deep breath. Just let me test it out a few time ok?"

The archmage looked calm but on the inside he was very worried for the king. King Albert was like a son to him, he like to follow the archmage when he was young but now he see a king worried sick for his country, his health lower by the day.

Looking back at the formation, the archmage activated it.

Bright light flashed a few time and and then nothing.

But what the archmage felt was difference. He felt it pulled something from the beyond but couldn't pull it all the way here. He remembered it and worked in lock on that signature.

"Your Highness, please give me one more day, the formation has just pulled something to our world but don't have enough magic to make it here. I will optimize the performance for the magic crystal and lock on to that individual."

The king mood lift up. With a large smile he say.

"Add restoration magic to that. Who know what peril we put him in with half way summoning."

The archmage bowed to the king who walk out of the basement happily.

"That individual doesn't feel like a man at all you know." He silently added, with no one to hear it.

.

 **END OF CHAP 1**

* * *

 **Any one knowing Dragon Ball will know that the Dragon Ball universe has ridiculously strong fighter, so to create a body of that caliber need a not so small amount of energy. And the z-souls, the senzu capsule, and other thing in the game are like miracle artifacts, that will eat a lot of energy too. Throw Nier: Automata in is just because I like A2.**

 **The lack of description is because I don't think it was necessary to lengthen the moment and the circumstance they are in may make them not very descriptive.**

 **Anyway, thank for reading.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Awaken & meeting**

.

 **### Main POV ###**

.

I began to wake up slowly.

My mind was a mess, couldn't think straight at all.

I tried to focus and accessed the situation.

I was hurt all over, movement seemed hard but getting better gradually. I felt my body different somehow, like the budges in my chest. I didn't remember doing any bodybuilding so what happen?

Give it a touch I found my hand grasping something soft but not muscle. What the hell? And my hand looked small and SKINLESS! What the hell (2nd)? Try to look at my feet, I found BONES AND MUSCLE! What. the. hell (3rd)? I just felt something moving behind my butt, I grasped it immediately and felt a jolt up my spine. Looking back I saw a fury purple tail like thing attach to my butt, and I didn't feel my _OTHER TAIL_. WHAT. THE. HELL. (Ok, it getting old.)?

Calming down after having a slight panic for a while I noticed that my body was that of a girl with tail, brown hair tail, in their 20, and it looked like my body was not fully assembled. I got light purple long hair pass my shoulder, lack of skin in a few place, someplace looked like the muscle was snapped. Overall I looked like a frog in a science classroom which was teaching the kids biology.

No wonder I felt sore and arched very badly.

Take a look around me, I began to calm down.

I was in some dark place, but I could see my body floating (or drifting?). There was a light source somewhere far a way... no, there was many just like a starry sky.

...

Were those rock floating over there? Was I in space? And that giant ball over there was a planet, wasn't it?

Panic began to attack me again. Why was I in space? What happen? When? How? Why was I fine in space? No freezing? No popped vein?

A bout 10 minutes later I was getting calm again.

Good. Now let try to remember. I was on my long awaited day off and playing game, the game was Dragon ball - Xenoverse 2, I was nearly complete the game and then...

Right, and then that happened. Looking down I didn't see any hole on my abdomen so this is a new body huh.

Thinking back at the end, there was something happened. The WISH thing!

It was not a delusion? Was the Angel lookalike grant me this? Why didn't he completed my body then? And is this really my game char?

OK? Let's calm down again! One thing at a time. If I was not mistaken then in my hazy at the end I hear him said something like sorry and get my own energy here?

Then I was really in my saiyan character body, the hair and tail sure convince me there.

But then how was I suppose to get energy, and heal?

Let try to focus on my self again, maybe meditate a bit. I did learn meditation online after all.

When I was meditating for a while, my mind getting clearer and then it suddenly hit me. the memory, the knowledge of someone poured in my mind. The headache was unbearable. I felt my self slipping and darkness took me.

...

I suddenly woke up with a jolt. I think I black out for a while.

Taking a look a my self, I felt a bit of ki flow through my body. My character knowledge and memory resurfaced in my mind. So they also got a life huh, glad that I didn't do anything too nut in the game. And the menu window or management window is actually a bit of science and psychic ability so I could access them now too.

The angel guy apparently did a very good job.

Bring up my window and looked at the detail I saw that I was still in my level 99, a lot of zeni and TP (no use anymore though), and a saiyan. The saiyan usually have black hair and black eyes but the game let you change the color, and the memory show me that it was a minor mutation. A lot of thing like Quit, Option and such thing that used in a game disappear. Oh, and the skill slot, it disappear too, but no worried though, I just tested charge ki a bit and it work so there you go, no game restrict to balance thing.

Looking through the bag section, I smiled up when I see the senzu capsule.

Was it alright for the Angel guy to give me these item too? Anyway, who care? Right?

I popped it out and used it, I feel the senzu essence working right away. Restored everything! Skin and all, glad that I didn't lack any limb. Don't know if senzu capsule can restore lost limb or not but I will not test it.

After appreciated the moment for a bit, I suddenly remember the **Energy Zone** skill. Totally forgot about it. Gotta checked it out later.

Stay still for a while I brought out the window and took out the clothes quick. Forgot that I was naked the whole time, too many things and panic to notice. I wore Zangya clothes for upper body, uniform gloves, student skirt for lower body, the latest fashion shoes. Unlike in the game, I didn't feel any effect at all, I guessed clothes is just clothes huh.

Oh, and the amazing thing is the z-soul, I couldn't take it out but I could equip in the menu! It was some kind of energy or something? Anyway, I chose the _**Right, then... Let's begin the experiment!** _soul. I felt stronger right away!

And finally is the transformation. Due to the senzu capsule, I was already full of energy so kicked start any transformation is no problem for me.

Let's test the **Super Saiyan** first. How to do it? I hoped it worked like in the memory.

I slowly gathered ki and raised my power level, slowly and slowly just to be sure.

I was really manipulating ki! Yes!

 _Huh? I already raise beyond 30% my power level but it doesn't activate at all?_

I continued to raise further, I wouldn't give up yet.

And finally I turn Super saiyan! My hair and tail became spiky and golden, my eyes must be green teal right now. There was a golden fire-like aura surround me. I followed the memory of my char and manipulate my hair a bit to make it silky smooth again. Apparently in the game, everyone took fashion very serious and they had worked around the super saiyan hair to make it lest spiky for the girls, the boys didn't care much about it but it quickly became a trend for the saiyan.

Back to the topic, my super saiyan form is from the manga and anime! It was 50 times my base form, I could feel it! Was it ok to make it this strong? Was it ok for me to be THIS strong? Should I go **SSGSS**?

Should I?

...

If I was really as strong as I thought, then I should be fine. I meant in the game I already beat Goku Ultra Instinct who could beat Bearus.

What could go wrong?

This time I powered up quickly and go **SSGSS**.

I felt the ridiculous amount of power surging up in me. And it happened. My aura exploded outward into a fiery blue tornado, my hair and tail also turned blue, I guessed my eyes were blue as well. A whole new world opened before me. Was this god ki? It felt so potent, so vast, so infinite. But I also feel the strain on me, my ki drop gradually to maintain this transformation. Thank to the z-soul I could do this all day, so maybe I could master this transformation just like Goku and Vegeta.

Let's leave mastering this for later. Powering down to my base form I began to meditate and think about future action.

I was currently drifting in space, no life in sight or in my range of sensing. And my range was extremely vast it seemed. I was in some kind of deserted solar system, and a few systems next to it also don't have life form.

I start to worry now. I could survive in space but for how long I don't know. God ki could healed and refreshed me but what about food? My bag had limited item in there.

Then suddenly I felt energy swirling at some place in the neighbor solar system. Quickly focusing there I use the **Kai Kai** skill to teleport there, it was a skill superior to instant transmission, it can warp you anywhere you know without lock on to ki signature.

After warping to the location I saw a swirling portal forming and spatted out a tatter girl!

I panicked. The girl will die in space!.

Quickly flew over, I discovered that she was not alive, and she made of metal!?

Was she an android? The same as 18?

The portal dispersed right after it spatted her out so no investigating could be done.

Look back at her, she seemed quite familiar. White short hair, nice face, lithe body, tatter black clothes... and an android...

* * *

(Original:

. /nier/images/c/c7/YoRHa_No.2A_ /revision/latest?cb=20170525014236

. /nier/images/2/27/YoRHa_Type_A_No.2_ /revision/latest?cb=20160421224803

Short hair:

. /revision/latest?cb=20170216010153

 _ **I don't know how to type link here!**_

If you don't know A2 then look it up: Nier A2)

* * *

Where have I...

"Isn't this A2?!" My voice somehow reverberating in space.

I only wished to be a game character, and now I meet another game character. Was this bonus? Thank you!

But now what? She seemed to be broken, lost some parts and the hole in her stomach showed that this was the vessel after ending D and E.

Can I save her? Will the senzu capsule work?

She was not like 18 who could eat and absorb food.

While thinking thing up I bring her to the nearby planet. It was big so the gravity maybe good to work.

After laying her on the ground, I browsed through my inventory to find something of help. And found something, I did. The dragon balls.

I remembered going to the Dragon ball pedestal but didn't activated it yet, so these followed me here huh, neat.

Even though there weren't any namekians to bound the dragon balls to, but I with the knowledge of modifying the dragon ball from Elder Guru and possessed god ki seemed to be qualify as a host for the dragon balls. (if you play xenoverse 2 you will know that Elder Guru teaches you how to modify the dragon ball to get more wishes)

So this set of dragon ball belong to me huh. Hehehe... C-calm down me, remember, wish too many wishes and it will be corrupted. I need moderation and purify the dragon balls regularly.

Oh, I also have the super dragon ball radar in accessory category and it seem to work, but I don't think I need it because as a host I could sense the dragon balls and they will follow where I go anyway.

Right now what should I wish? Restore her? Nah, I wanted to rebuild and upgrade her more so...

"Come forth, Shenron!"

The 7 balls lighted up and Shenron appear towering like usual.

 **"... YOU AGAIN!... STATE YOUR WISH!... I SHALL GRANT YOU ONE WISH. ASK FOR ANYTHING."**

I didn't know when but after I reached level 99 and began to use dragon balls a lot Shenron always say that first. So this Shenron is the same Shenron in the game then.

"I wish to have all the knowledge to understand, create and upgrade the android." I think this wish is good enough, no need to get greedy here.

 **"A VERY EASY WISH! I SHALL GRANT IT!"**

The dragon Shenron's eyes glowed red for a moment and said.

 **"FAREWELL!"** I felt knowledge surge in me but not as bad as last time. Used to it I guess?

The dragon balls flew up and disperse to different directions. I quickly use **Time skip** , a skill of Hit to stop time, and flew up catching the dragon balls and put them in my inventory again. Deactivate **Time skip** , I flew back down to A2.

"Well now, we don't have any spare part so i will have to scrapped her hands and legs to temporary repair her to working order first" With my energy manipulation I didn't really need tools, this was just temporary after all.

Half a day later.

"Even with all the knowledge, It is still pretty hard! There are not enough parts at all!"

I still managed to restore her memory and core. Now then, I just need to charge her a bit to start up her system.

"Here we go..."

* * *

 **### A2 POV ###**

I suddenly feel my energy getting recharged.

My system already rebooted.

The initial analysis shows that I am heavily damaged and in critical condition, no connection with my limbs, my core is a bit damage.

I open my eyes, activate the visual sensor and the first thing I see is a girl with light purple hair. What a strange color.

Taking a quick look around, I see desolated land, thin atmosphere without oxygen, clear starry sky and a sun far away.

I don't recognize this place. This isn't Earth.

Turn back to the girl I see that she has a heart-shape face, light bright pink skin and silver eyes. Dark blue under clothes with opened light brown small coat over it, the coat just past her breast. Bright blue skirt over the black short spandex just above her mid thigh. She wears detached long black sleeves and a pair of blue-tint black gloves and shoes. (Just look at the Story's picture.)

She is watching me intensely without saying anything so I ask.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

She looks serious for a moment then relaxes and say.

"My name is Hikari Mabayui, and we are currently on an uninhabited planet in some unknown solar system." Hikari.

"Why am I here? What happened to my hands and feets?" A2.

"Slow down girl, I brought us down on this planet." Hikari.

I'm going to ask another question but the girl name Hikari stop me and start to say more.

"First of, you should introduce yourself here, right?" Hikari.

I feel a bit agitated, but introduce my self regardless.

"... You can call me A2." A2.

"That's it?" Hikari ask with a raise eyebrow.

What with this girl problem, I introduced my self properly there.

"You seem to be bad with communication, oh well whatever, let's get back to the subject." Hikari say and continue.

"You was dropped out of a portal in space, and I mean up there drifting, you was completely shut down at that time." She looks at me probing for my reaction.

"It seem someone has already salvaged your memory and a few parts before you dropped out of the portal. I was in the neighbor star system and sensed the disturbance in space so I went there and saw you was spatted out so I save you." Or so she say.

I ask "Why did you save me?" She doesn't look like an android at all, and the tail moving behind her, is she an alien? Is she my enemy?

"I was excited to see someone else beside the rocks floating around you know, how could I let you perish in front of my eyes?" Hikari continues rambling on.

"I was so worried about drifting alone in space for who know how long, but then I met you so prepare to be my companion even if you don't want to. I am a capable mechanic(I think, knowledge and all.) so I will fix you up real good when I get my hand on some materials..." Hikari.

I think she is lost in her world around rebuild me and upgrade parts there. Looking at her I don't see any malice or bad intent, and it not like I can do anything now.

Thinking back, I remember I was stabbed by 9S and "died" there. What happened after that I have no idea. I thought I finally got to meet my comrades again but it didn't work that way I see. I look at the tailed girl before me to distract me from my memory.

What is she? She said that she sensed me from the neighbor stars system. How can she do that? Not even YoRHa is capable of doing that. Is she bluffing? What for?

"Hey, what are you going to do from now on? And what are you?" A2.

"... and then I will replace the power source with... Huh? What? Aren't you listening? I said that I will restore and upgrade you by replacing..." Hikari.

"Stop! That's not what I mean! I asked what is your plan of action from now on? And explain your self, what are you?" A2.

"Uh! Sorry, I got a bit excited. To answer your question, I can't sense any life form around here and the systems surround us too. So to say, I currently haven't thought up any plans yet." Hikari.

There she go again with the sensing thing. Is she an android? Is she from YoRHa?

"And what are you? Are you an android?" A2.

"No, I'm not an android! 100% organic! I am a saiyan." Hikari.

A saiyan? She is an ALIEN! And she can make machines too. Am I captured by the enemy?

"Stay away from me alien! I will not submit to your will!" Dammit, I can't do anything at all.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" The alien is creeping closer to me.

"Stop! Or I will self-destruct and take you out with me!" Even if I can't fight I will at least take her down with me.

The alien girl stops and looks at my eyes for a while as if thinking something. Then she steps back and crosses her hands below her breast.

Suddenly I feel the earth underneath me trembling, stronger and stronger every moment. The wind begins to pick up pace, debris hovers slightly.

Then I notice that the wind is gathering around her, there is an blue aura surround her, it is getting bigger and more intense by the second. Small rocks and debris begin to float around her, arc of lightning appear more frequent and denser.

I feel the pressure on me increase, physically.

And just like a bomb, everything explodes outward clearing the area. The earth stops trembling but still vibrating slightly.

I try to look back at her. She is hovering in the air with a gentle blue aura enveloping her, her hair and tail turn a bright blue, even her eyes has turn blue.

She is looking down at me and then rises her left hand up aiming at the moon-like planet in the sky.

There is a plasma like ball forming in her rose hand, it has a deep blue tint to it. Even though I am not a sensor type I can tell that there is an unimaginable amount of energy in her hand.

And then she shoots it to the moon-like planet. The ball of plasma is lightning fast.

The next thing I see will be engraved in my memory forever.

The moon-like planet explodes and gets blown away. A heavy wave of gamma rays crashes down on us but there is a thin membrane above me absorbs the rays.

I feel like my processor stop working for a moment there. What kind of existence is she. The amount of energy in that attack alone scared her to the core. What can I do about it? What can anyone do about it?

* * *

 **### Hikari POV ###**

Thing just begins to pick up between us after introducing ourselves. I choose the name Hikari Mabayui because I can't exactly use my old name, it is for male, and the name in the game is a code so I can't use it.

Thing back about my char memory, I mostly use blast move so something relates to light would be good, and to remind me of the angel guy who grant me this so something relate to light again. The conclusion is Hikari: light and Mabayui: dazzling. I like manga and anime too, so deal with it!

And then after she asked me about my race it happened. She suddenly become hysterical. I don't know what's wrong with her but then I remember the background story of nier.

I guess getting invaded by aliens and fighting the machines they created all her life will do that. I don't think I can talk to her right now.

After decided a course of action, I step back a bit far from her and power up.

That's right, I will show overwhelming power, show her that struggle is meaningless, then she will focus on me and I can talk to her again.

So I power up and turn to SSGSS, I feel like it become easier than last time.

This system and a few system around it is desolated so losing a few planets will not matter much. Decided so, I blow up the moon of this planet using the **Big Bang Attack**. You don't need to shout out the name of the attack, you only shout it when you have comrades with you to let them know you are attacking with what.

And blow up the moon, I did. I shield her from the gamma rays of course. My body have natural ki shield so no problem.

Looking at her, she has a shock look and open her mouth slightly. If I didn't have the memory of my char, I would be shock too.

"You see A2, If you talk about power then attack or threaten me is kinda pointless here, and that is just a normal attack by the way."

I continues "I can't understand your aggressive behavior to me, we don't know each other so what cause it? Calm down and talk to me, I just want to be friend here, and I will not give up on that."

Yeah, let her tell her story for her take in the situation better.

"... I... I... but... you are an alien... I..." A2

"Yeah, yeah, you are an alien too you know, to this world I mean." Hikari

"! But I... I..." A2

Heh, she confuses. I power down to my base form and approach her. She jolts a bit but doesn't do anything, thing seem to be good now.

"Calm down ok? We are both alien here, and neither of us want to invade and take over anything here, right?" I don't see her react so I continue.

"I am new in this universe(don't know if this is the old one or not). I am starting anew here, are you with me?" I try to sooth her.

"I don't know anymore. I should have been dead right now." She looks at me with a complicated look. "I don't know what to think about you, in my core I was made to fight again the machines life-form made by the alien that invaded Earth. It's in my nature to be against you."

I remember she spared Pascal and his village because they are peaceful machines. So I will push here.

"Hey, you still can control your action and feeling right? I don't see you go berserk so isn't it alright?" One more push "And if you want I can lift all the restrains and shackles on your core so you can have your thought to your own."

"You can do that?" She asks with a wide eye then narrow it "And what is the catch".

I know that she has been suffering from the dead of her squad and want to join them, so offering her a change to escape her hatred is already on my mind.

"You don't need to be that skeptical, I already said that I want to be friend, just be my companion yeah?"

"... Ok. I don't have many choices here." A2 finally accepts.

We talk a bit about ourselves for a while.

Meanwhile I take out the food and eat, charge her energy using my bio-electricity.

She still feels uncomfortable with me, but everything else seem alright. I'm holding her in my arms by the way, facing forward of course.

We just fly aimlessly in space, don't know where to go anyway.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **This chapter is just to let the main know each other.**

 **SS: x50 Base**

 **SS2: x2 SS = x100 Base**

 **SS3: x4 SS2 = x400 Base**

 **SS4: x10 SS3 = x4000 Base (Not available yet)**

 **SSG: ~ x10.000 Base (The wiki is not specific)**

 **SSGSS: x50 SSG (10% SSGSS Veggita =SSG Goku and Goku was about 5 times Vegita at that time.)**

 **Thank for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

 **This is for those who miss it last chapter.**

 **SS: x50 Base**

 **SS2: x2 SS = x100 Base**

 **SS3: x4 SS2 = x400 Base**

 **SS4: x10 SS3 = x4000 Base (Not available yet)**

 **SSG: ~ x10.000 Base (The wiki is not specific)**

 **SSGSS: x50 SSG (10% SSGSS Veggita =SSG Goku and Goku was about 5 times Vegita at that time.)**

 **And about the Base power, a lv.99 can solo Parallel Quest 122 (with your pant burning, and your eyes full of rage of course) so you can guess. if you don't know just go youtube and search for PQ. 122.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Arrival & negotiation**

 **.**

 **### Orariens Kingdom, Summoning Tower ###**

.

In the morning 2 day after the Archmage did the test run of the summoning formation, we could see the mages and apprentices moving busily around the tower to prepare the completed formation on the rooftop.

The tower has a simple design, square and tall, with a height of 100m and a width of 40m, made of gray hard rock, has a big 4m gate. The rooftop is a platform with high safety fences at the edges. This tower was built specific for summoning the hero and will be used to make a magical research center later.

This morning the hero will be summoned, the participants are King Albert Orarion the 13th, the princess (of course she will be there, she is the bait after all), the prime minister, the NEW Pope, two priests, Archmage Walter, ten mages and a bunch of solders. There are no nobles here is because the king told them not to come, the nobles making the hero angry is the last thing he wants.

When all the preparations are done, the Archmage check the formation for the last time, and wait for the king and his entourage to come.

When the sun rises about a quarter of the day, the king and his entourage arrive.

He sits on his freshly made wooden throne on a higher platform at the edge of the rooftop, the formation is at the middle of the rooftop.

To the king left is his daughter, princess Alicia Orarion, a young girl in her 18 with beautiful waist long blonde hair, she has her mother small beautiful face, her father fierce blue eyes and hair color. She know today she has the job to entice the hero for the country and she has come to terms with it, but it doesn't mean she has to like it.

To the king right is the prime minister, standing straight and stern with his face like always. He is around 40 years old, best friend with the king at the academy. Now he has more gray hair than the king. He is the model of seriousness and no nonsense man. In the recent years, his health has going down together with the king.

The church now only come in name, the Pope is from his side after all. You can say that the church is now cripple, he made the priestess to be the Pope just for the heck of it after all.

But poor girl though, getting glares from the priest all day. She's getting more and more timid by the day.

When the Archmage see the everyone is ready he say.

"Your Highness, the preparations are completed, please give the order."

"Good, Archmage Walter! Proceed with the summoning."-The king.

The Archmage bows and signals his assistants to install the mana crystals in the hole around the circle formation. After the last piece is put down he activates the formation.

The circle lights up, rainbow color light particles begin falling down the circle. Everyone see a dark black vortex forming high above the circle formation. The people unknowingly holding their breath the whole time, the Archmage feel resistant at the other side decides to push everything he got in the circle and pull.

Finally, something drops out of the vortex making a hard landing sound, trembling the floor.

The soldiers become tense and grab their weapons hard. Everyone is staring at the center of the crater, the former magic formation.

Standing there with a caution eyes is a girl in strange clothes and light purple hair, and tail? She is holding another girl, the other girl ONLY HAS A TORSO WITH A HEAD, NO LIMBS, and seem to be made of metal.

 _A demi-human and a golem?_ The Archmage thought to himself, everyone else is speechless and don't know how to react.

The purple hair girl is the first to say something but no one understand her at all.

 _Crap! I forgot to add translating magic to the formation!_ the Archmage slaps his head in revelation. He comes forward, getting the attention of both girl. _The golem looks pretty real!_

"We can't understand what you say, please let me cast translating magic."

He motions to his mouth, shake his head and then waving his staff, point at them, nod his head.

The girl both look suspicious at him but eventually nod their head.

 _What a strange golem, let cast translating magic on her too just in case._ And he waves his staff at the girls, shining some light on them.

* * *

 **### Hikari ###**

.

We were flying in silent in space after running out of thing to talk about. A2 has asked about me and my home, I used Hikari's memory to answer of course, things like being a time patroller that work for the gods, and the humans in dragon ball. She paid a lot of attention at the humans part but let's move on!

Then suddenly a vortex formed below us and A2 in, yeah it only pulled her in. I held her back of course. We discussed what to do and decided to go in, we might meet other people, if thing go sour I could always get us out.

And so we jumped in.

Now we are (I am) standing in a crater and in the open air, I sense life! Around me are a lot of people, they seem to be human. The one sitting on the higher ground (heh! Anikin) must be the leader, he look like a king, is he a king? He looks haggard, short blonde hair a bit gray, blue shape eyes, well-trim beard.

"Who are you people? Why are you trying to take my friend?" A2 is still held firmly on my hands of course. The people around us are still staring but didn't answer, they look... lost?

Then a wizard-like old man steps up and say some gibberish. Ah, the language! He is wearing a long dark blue rope with black and silver line decoration at the edges. He has long white beard and a bald head. In his hand is a long smooth wooden staff with a fist-size crystal at the head.

He motions to his mouth, shake his head and then waving his staff, point at us, nod his head.

What? Is he really a wizard? Babidi style?

We look at him suspiciously and determine hidden intention but find nothing. Both of us reluctantly nod our head.

He waves his staff at us, there is light shining from the crystal.

I feel a wave of energy enter my body around the head but nothing bad happens.

"Hello milady, can you understand me now?" The old wizard says.

I quickly told A2." _Let me handle the talking here ok."_ I turn to the old wizard.

"Yes, we hear you."

The old wizard turn around and bow to the king(?). Wait! This look like the moment he will announce something like "the demon king is here, help us!", I mustn't let him take the pace here!

"Who are you people? Why are you trying to take my friend from me?" I quickly say before the king can stand up.

The king shakes a bit and began to speak.

"W-Welcome heroes, we await your arrival. I am the king of Orariens , Albert Orarion the 13th, on my left is my daughter princess Alicia and on my right is the Prime Minister Henry Frideric."

Agh! Did he just decide to continue with his speech. Damn, he's a tough one.

"We are in a time of great peril. The demon army appeared 2 year ago has slaughtered and destroyed many kingdoms around the portal. Our magic can't seem to get through their skin and they are many times stronger than us human and demi-human. We are cornered! We are only await extinction if this goes on. O heroes, please save us." And he finishes with a dramatic hands gesture.

I will help them but I don't know the situation at all and I don't want to be taken advantages of in some conspiracy.

"Your speech is touching but look here, I am not the one you summoned. You summoned my friend here, she just finished her task in saving the world. What would you do with her alone if I didn't jump in with her? Her body is broken after the fight, you will not be able to fix her."

A2 looks up at me with a raised eyebrow, I quickly put one of my hand on her head to pat her and HIDE the raised eysbrow. That was closed!

 _"I know what i'm doing, just leave it to me."_ I whisper to her.

"T-Then, can't you help us, you are with her right?" The king begins to sweat, everyone else is pale too. Why?

"No, I'm not a combat type" A2 stirs a little "I'm a mechanic, I fix machines and android like her. And why are you all paling and then relax again, like right now?"

I narrow my eyes at them, the girl on his left is looking at us intensely.

This time the old wizard speaks up.

"We just realize that even with the restoration magic in the magic circle, your friend didn't recover at all, and it is the highest level restoration magic we use too. So we are done for if our hero can't fight at all, And the goddess only supports one individual hero so we can't re-summon another person."

"Yes, just like the Archmage said, but you said you can fix her up right? Please help us." I feel like the king is desperate enough, but the guy on his right looks like he want to catch me really bad and toss me in cage.

"Hmp, I can fix her up with the right materials and tools, the tools I can make them myself... but..." I make a serious face.

"But?" The king asks nervously, he hide it well but I can tell.

"I want to be the Pope in your religion." A2 stirs again when I said that.

They look at me with strange eyes so I add.

"No Pope, no helping, you can take care of yourself." I talk with a straight face, trying to look serious.

Even if they refuse I will still help them of course, I will leave here and deal with their demon problem in secret then find a place to build my lab and live there with A2. A pretty good plan if you ask me.

"I will discuss this with the church but can I ask why you want to become a Pope?" The king somehow is not tense at all, He asks me very calmly.

Everyone else too, except the church (one of them look almost happy), is also calm, the mood in here becomes lighter too.

"I don't like problems spawning at my back, and the most troublesome of them is of course always related to religion, when you bring in belief, logic become meaningless in the face of the zealot. And have a bit of authority is good too."

I'm not really care much but if I go for it then I will aim for the highest. Is my saiyan blood affect me.

"What do you think your Holiness. This is related to you so I will let you decide." The king speaks to the girl in the church group. What? Their Pope is a girl?

"I thank you for your consideration your Highness. And about this matter, I will gladly handover the position, I will stay as a support to her in matter of management in the church."

She said almost smiling. Who would be so happy to lose their position? What had happened in their church?

"Good. We will arrange the change of position in a few day. Now, it has taken a while but can you please introduce yourselves to us?"

Wow, that was quick. I can't believe they accept that. And the king looks like he is getting back his authority aura.

I nudge A2 _"Let's introduce ourselves."_.

"My name is Hikari Mabayui, I'm a mechanic and personal supporter of my friend A2 here."

"I am YoRHa's combat unit Type A No.2. You can call me A2."

Everyone is surprised at seeing A2 speak for the first time since we was summoned.

"I, king Albert Orarion the 13th welcome you to my kingdom, Orariens." The king speaks with authority again "I will have my maids lead you to a place to stay in a moment. Do you have anything you want in your new place?"

While the king is speaking, I am sensing the surrounding area. We are in a forest at quite a distance to the castle, about 10km. And this tower is so tall, well, it not the tallest I have seen. The space in this tower is empty mostly. Only a few crates, tables and chair.

"Uhm, your majesty? Your Highness? Can I and my friend stay at this tower? It will be convenient to build the tools here, the place is wide and empty anyway." I said after take a feel at all the place in the tower.

"H-How do you know about this tower?" He is stutter again.

"Oh, I don't like fighting and I am a mechanic so my sensor and production skill is better than most you know, I am a support of her, the hero after all." I technically didn't lie there.

"Is that so. You are a great support I see. This summoning tower is built to summon the hero, the Archmage said that this place is the closest place to the capital that has a dense mana spot. I plan to later use this place to do magical research but if you want it then I will have a few soldiers here to guard the place. Can't leave the hero injured out here without defend right?" The king look at me probing. "What about your job as a Pope? From here to the capital is quite far."

"Ah, don't worry about that, I'm pretty fast, I was train not to die after all." I float up about 20m and fly fast 2 rounds around the tower then drop down the same spot again.

Everyone's eyes budged out looking at me. Even though they have magic but they are shocked about flying? Oh, come on!

After that A2 and I talk a bit about ourselves then everyone go back to the castle in the capital.

The mages and the soldiers stay back with us.

We just get our room and rest for the day.

.

* * *

 **In the room of our mains, Summoning Tower**

.

A2 feel quite restless because there are a lot of humans around, she was created with the purpose to fight machines and serve human so no wonder.

"Calm down A2, I will lift that shackle soon."

"... this is the first time I have seen a human... they don't look different from us androids at all..." She speak with a sad look "You know, in my world the human had already extincted for decades and the android didn't know at all, they keep doing what they are created for, sometime I wonder the different between an android and a machine life-form, their creator also die off too, haha..."

...

"Hey, stop brooding! I promised you a new start already so rest easy ok? How about I tell you about the android in my universe?"

We talk about thing to distract her away from her past. Fictional character or not, she is real for me now, I will make sure she is happy.

I tell her about the story of 18 and how her life with Krillin now. And Cell too, can't talk about 18 without Cell! All the excitement lie in the fight after all.

We sleep together of course, I feel affection for her but I don't feel lustful toward her at all, is this due to my female body? I will not like male though.

She is still uncomfortable being held but she will get used to it.

We soon drift off to sleep.

.

* * *

.

 **### Princess Alicia POV ###**

.

I had already resigned my fate when father decided to summon the hero. I was sure to be married of to the hero to anchor him down to this kingdom, I just can hope that he will be a good man with a good heart.

But today, the day I harden my resolve, I instead got my mind confused, lost.

We summon not one but two people! And they are both girl.

At first I thought the imposing and strong looking girl was the hero. She was beautiful and radiating power.(I think it is just the circle cleasing radiation from our mains)

But to everyone surprise, she was not the hero but the golem looking girl in her hand was.

After a series of events, father decided that the purple hair girl, now name Hikari, will be the Pope in a few days.

How could something like that happen? The Prime Minister also didn't say anything. Was the rumor that he was secretly wishing the church to ruin themselves be true?

And the golem girl talked! She introduced herself as A2, she looked so broken, so war-worn.

A2 was surprise enough but then the Hikari girl wanted the tower and she can fly!

Even the Archmage was only able to float in the sky and moving slowly but she can fly freely and fly very fast too.

They are really the heroes after all.

At the moment, I am in the carriage back to the castle, together with me are father and the Archmage.

They are discussing about the two heroes.

"Walter, what is your opinion about them?" Father asks.

"They are strange, your Highness. Hikari looks like a monkey demi-human but her essence is completely different. I sensed power, potent even, but I couldn't grasp the extent of it at all. And add the ability to fly that masterful I must say she is indeed a hero material." The Archmage answer after thinking for a while.

"Then what about the golem girl A2" Father asks again.

"I can't say for sure. She is quite broken after the battle as Hikari said so we can only wait for her to be fixed. But I am sure of one thing, A2 is not a golem at all. Maybe she is belong to a race that only exist in her world because by my observation, she is a completely sentient being, and the summoning formation of the goddess chose her." I must agree with him, she looked at me when I inspected her after all.

"But what if Hikari lie about her not being the summoning target?"

"I'm sure, your Highness. I remembered the signature of the being I summoned 2 days ago, and it is the same as A2."

"... *Sigh*... if that is so then we are lucky that Hikari is together with A2 at that time huh. I don't like to rely on luck." Father looks exhausted.

I think now is a good time to ask father.

"Father, what should be my course of action now?"

He looks at me guiltily.

"Alicia my daughter, please forgive your father for using you."

"Please stop father. I fully understand the situation and do this on my own free will."

"Alicia..."

"And father, the two heroes are female so I don't have to do that anymore."

"You are right, Hikari will be the Pope so this problem is already solved itself... Hey Walter, isn't our problems surprisingly few?" Father asks the Archmage in surprised.

"Yes, your Highness. We only need to transport the materials in the list to the tower and prepare the change of the Pope in the church. Hikari will take care of the tower and A2. We already have personals there to help her." The Archmage answers calmly.

They are already back to discuss things in the castle.

So now I am free to do what I want again. I have been skeptical about the hero for a long time, but those two make me curious, I want to know more about them. We are all girl so it will be easier to approach for me.

"I have decided. Tomorrow, I will go to the tower to see the heroes again."

They both stop discussing and look at me. I look back at them.

"I want to learn more about them."

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **Next chapter will have some actions.**

 **Thank for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

 **This is for those who miss it last chapter.**

 **SS: x50 Base**

 **SS2: x2 SS = x100 Base**

 **SS3: x4 SS2 = x400 Base**

 **SS4: x10 SS3 = x4000 Base (Not available yet)**

 **SSG: ~ x10.000 Base (The wiki is not specific)**

 **SSGSS: x50 SSG (10% SSGSS Veggita =SSG Goku and Goku was about 5 times Vegita at that time.)**

 **And about the Base power, a lv.99 can solo Parallel Quest 122 (with your pant burning, and your eyes full of rage of course) so you can guess. if you don't know just go youtube and search for PQ. 122.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 04: New home & trouble**

 **.**

 **### Atlas, The Old Capital ###**

 **.**

The massive capital of the biggest kingdom in the continent was on fire.

Countless demons flying and walking all-over the place.

Corpses were stacked in high mountain everywhere, some were eaten and some were desecrated by the smaller demon in the army.

When the biggest kingdom around fell to the demon, it gives people despair.

And in the ruin of the castle in the middle of the capital, the higher rankings in the army of the demon are gathered around a big table in a conference room.

The biggest figure was a 3 meter bull-like demon. He was wearing a black spike plate armor set, combined that with his big muscle the look was very intimidating. (Just image a Taurus demon in dark souls with armor.)

The others two had sleek body like a human but with 2 oni-horns, dark blue skin, black hair and pitch black eyes. they all wore the same type of black spiked plate armor.

They were discussing about where to attack next then suddenly the door was knocked.

"COME IN." The big bull demon said.

The imp opened the door and crept in.

"Commander, there were a message from our imp in the eastern kingdom. They reported that the king summoned something like a hero, but the hero is in critical condition."

One of the sleek figure in the the room commented.

"Just ignore them. What can the weak humans do?"

"Yeah, even their biggest kingdom didn't put much of a fight." The other figure said.

"SILENT!" The big bull demon slammed its fist on the table, pulverized it. The three smaller demon cowered themselves.

"OUR KING ALWAYS SAID TO NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A HERO SUMMONED BY THE GOD. DO I NEED TO PULVERIZE YOUR HEAD TOO FOR YOU TO REMEMBER?"

The three cowered even more.

"YOU SAID THE HERO IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION?"

The imp quickly nodded.

"GET OUR TROOPS. WE ARE MARCHING THERE NOW. AND YOU, IMP, REPORT THIS TO THE DEMON KING, MOVE IT!"

The imp bowed and quickly disappeared out of the bull demon sight.

Even if he look like a muscle-head, the bull demon was quite capable and readily took any advantages presented to him. He was not the commander for nothing.

And all the demons currently in the capital marched quickly toward our heroes.

It was mid-day at that time.

.

* * *

 **### Orariens ###**

.

In the morning the day after the summoning, the two heroes begin to wander around the tower to get used to the place and make acquaintance with the mages and soldiers.

The two heroes is the talk of everyone in the tower. They are quite the beauty if you look pass their strangeness. They still look surprised at seeing A2 talk but the friendly and casual way of talking of Hikari and the blunt, honest way of A2's speech make them quickly opened up with each other.

Around noon, the princess and a long line of carts full of metal, sand and other stuff arrive at the tower.

The servants begin to unload the material and bring them to the storage room in the basement of the tower.

"Greeting, heroes. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Princess Alicia says and make a curtsy toward Hikari and A2.

"Oh, princess Alicia, why are you here again so soon? Do you need something?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, my knowledge is limited but shouldn't royalties avoid going out too often?" A2 adds.

"I currently don't have any responsibility, and I want to know more about the heroes so I get my father's permission to come here." the princess says with smile.

"Well, you are the princess, I guess you can just do whatever you want." Hikari looks at the carts and continues

"The materials are here so I will begin to work, your Highness can observe or do anything."

Saying so Hikari together with A2 direct some servants to bring some cart to the ground floor in the tower, they will make the workshop there.

.

* * *

 **### A2 POV ###**

.

After Hikari pointed places for the servants to put the materials, we enter the tower.

The ground floor is large and tall the WxLxH is about 40x40x20 meters and 4 big pillars.

We get to the wall opposite of the door. Hikari makes some kind of stand and attach me there.

"You stay here and watch me work alright, I don't want to be separated from you yet." Hikari smiles at me and go to work at the table in the middle of the room.

"The faster you are done the faster I can move so I will bear with this." I say to her back and look at the princess who follow us in here.

She moves next to me and watch Hikari work. I still feel restless around human but with the amount of people here, I'm kind of dull now.

"... I thank you two for accepting to help us."

I look at her again but don't say anything.

"I bring with me several craftsmen to help Hikari so things will go faster."

She looks me in the eyes and seems hesitant to say something, so I ask her.

"What is it? Do you have something to say?"

I am not used to formal word, and Hikari said I don't need to use it if I don't want to, she will take care of the consequences. Really that girl, I know she's strong but sometime she act like a rich spoil brat.

"... U-Uhm... can you talk with me?" She whispers nervously.

"... Aren't we talking right now?" I ask back. What the matter with her?

"I-I mean, can you talk more about yourself? I want to get to know you more."

"What about me?" She is acting strange.

"Not being rude but what are you? You look like a golem but golem can't talk and not as detail as you."

"I am an android created for combat purpose."

"What is an android?"

"What kind of question is that? Can I ask you what is a human?"

I ask back irritatingly, I can explain what is an android on technological term but then she will ask about the technological things, I can't accept that.

"S-Sorry! Then what were you fighting against?"

I am contemplating to tell her or not then there are light and the sound of someone yelping in the direction of Hikari.

I and the princess look on the screen in shock.

The servants (or are those craftsmen?) fall back on their butt and look on in amazement.

Hikari was hovering a ball of plasma in her hands. She lets it float in place and begins to levitate the metal ingots through the plasma ball.

She can use telekinesis? (Yes, it's in the game, you can learn a few Super Attack that use telekinesis.)

The ingots is now a pool of bright hot liquid floating in the air. She is compressing it with her power, creating some kind of machine frame, there are some parts similar to the ones I had seen in YoRHa HQ.

And she is poking holes or making lines in detail on the red hot surface with HER HANDS. Dammit, there is a limit for unreasonable.

"W-w-w-what is she? HOW CAN SHE DO THAT? EVEN THE ARCHMAGE CAN'T DO THAT?"

The princess is... how to say it... hysteric? She begins to go Uwa uwa and shaking. Everyone else also drops what they are doing and watches in awe.

She is... producing thing after thing, they are all floating in the air to cool down.

Well, watching her working is fascinating, she not only bends metal but also your commonsense.

I guess having her as my mechanic is good.

"H-Hey A2, has she always worked like that?" Oh, the princess calm down.

"I don't know. Never get to see any mechanics making big thing."

"If your support is that strong, I wonder how stronger you will be." She begin to talk absentminded.

"Yeah, I wonder about that too." I am a combat unit of course I will mind my combat power.

Hikari continued to work till nightfall, she wanted to finish the lab fast so nothing unexpected will happen.

The princess was so absorbed in watching Hikari worked that when she realized it the daylight has already ended.

She decided to stay the night, nighttime travelling for the princess is not appropriated. The living quarter is big and clean so the maid could work fast to make a room good enough for the princess.

Because of the princess the soldiers and the mages have to work over time.

The lab had most parts completed. What a terrifying work speed! Hikari and I was about to go rest then we heard alarm bell ringing outside.

A moment later, a maid comes in our room.

"Milady, it is an emergency, the demon army is marching toward here."

"What? How could this happen?" Hikari asks with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I'm not informed. But the princess and the knight commander station here is on the rooftop at the moment."

We quickly get to the rooftop. There was a few people here.

"Princess Alicia, what is happening?" Hikari asks in a normal tone.

"Oh, heroes, it's disastrous! The demons are marching here!" She sounds stressful.

"Explain more, please!" I say and look at the knight commander (he wears different armor than the soldiers.)

He looks at me a bit complicated.

"The demon marched straight from the border to here. We lost contact with the border around 3 hour ago. Our army is mobilizing at ..."

"Knight commander! The demon army is changing direction toward this tower, all of them! Our army that defend the capital can't get here in time!"

A mage screaming while holding a crystal ball. That seams to be their communication device.

"Shit! We are doomed! One platoon can't go against an army, and our heroes can't fight yet." He looks quite agonized.

"NO! Don't stop resisting. You organize the defend of this place, A2 and I will stop them, any strays that was left out will be on you." Hikari shouts out with a slight pressure.

"B-But isn't the hero A2 in critical condition?" He tries to ague.

"Hey, if we don't fight, we will die anyway, why not die fighting? And even if A2 is in critical condition, she's still a hero that had saved a world. Don't underestimated her, I will support her too."

Everyone is looking at us in awe and determination.

The commander closes his eyes and reopens them with a fighting spirit.

"Yes, everyone, the heroes is right. If we die today, we will be die fighting. The heroes are with us!"

The knight commander rallies the soldiers and mages in the tower and make a defense before the tower and on the rooftop.

I don't know how I could deal with the demon in my state but I trust that Hikari has a plan.

She flies up while holding me like usual.

"Hey A2, can you make your eyes glow?" She asks me in a small volume.

"Huh, yeah, I can. What for?"

"You make your eyes glow and I will make the attack looks as if you are shooting it. Just keep facing forward." She smirks.

I look up at her weirdly.

"Why aren't taking them out yourself?"

"Hey, you are the hero here. I will have you take the glory." She says confidently.

That sounds like trouble.

Hikari hovers down to the base of the tower when the defense line has formed.

She faces the soldier and begins to shout.

"Attention, soldiers!" They all turn to her.

"The hero as you can see can't fight in this condition, but she will make a big attack on the demon first. So pay attention and step back when I shout out, YOU GOT THAT?"

She speaks loudly, there is some kind of pressure spreading out from her.

"SIR,YES SIR!" They all vigorously shout back.

.

* * *

 **### Hikari POV ###**

.

After giving the soldiers an instruction, I tell A2 my plan in more detail.

I sensed the demons from somewhere away from here. They are nearly 10,000. It's not a lot but demons are generally stronger than human and demi-human.

They have finally appeared at the edge of the clearing around the tower. The clearing is a circle with 300 meters in radius by the way.

"The demons are here! The hero will make the first strike and then we will support you all from the back. Don't you dare to die without a fight you hear me?" I speak out loud from above the soldiers, A2's eyes begin to glow brighter and brighter.

"OHHH!" They shout loudly.

I fly the both of us back down to the ground a bit away from our defense line.

"A2 please make your eyes glowed to the brightest you can."

I say and stand facing the demon army. I plan to use **x100 Big Bang Kamehameha** , I can sweep the beam from left to right to clear out most of them if not all.

And the effect when gathering energy will be good for performing too.

With the plan in mind, I begin to gather energy in front of A2.

The blue energy ball is bubbling and getting bigger, rings and waves of bright blue energy forming vertical and all around the blue energy ball.

You don't really need to hold your hands to form the attack, it is just ki manipulation. Using your hands is just to make it easier and faster which I don't need here.

When I feel the attack is ready, I fire it. The ki blast is a large beam, very large beam, about 3 meters in diameter.

It is making the air vibrating, the earth trembling slightly, digging a trench 1 meter deep on its way and tearing through the forest.

I sweep it from left to right, cover most of the demon army, making a fan shape destruction on the landscape. The presents of the demon are disappeared rapidly, there are only a few lucky one are left.

I also sense a dozen strong presents far at the back. They are only watching. I will get them later.

"Soldiers, there are only about 10 demons left! Get them!" I fly up and shout at the soldiers who are standing stock-still and looking with their mouth opened.

"O-OHH! SOLDIER, CHARGE!" The knight commander was the first to snap out of it.

They all are shouting and cheering while charging. Someone even say thing like "For the hero" or "For our goddess of war", seem like A2 gonna get a fan club soon.

"Hey, Hikari, my eyes are not designed to light up like this, it's getting hot now."

"Oh, right, you can dim down now, don't turn off though."

"Ok. And what was that attack just now? It was... terrifying."

"Huh, yeah, that was an attack of one of the strongest in my universe **x100 Big Bang Kamehameha**. It is a galaxy buster attack at full-power multiply by 100, it's in the name." (if you want more detail, search "how powerful is x100 big bang kamehameha")

"What the hell!? And you used it?"

"Hey, calm down, it's a technical, in the end, the energy you put in the attack is what determine the power, and I didn't put much in at all see?"

"You are ridiculous."

"Hehe, I'm making you ridiculous like me."

"I'm waiting for it." A2 says with her own smirk.

We turn to watch the soldiers clean out the remaining demon. They are really tough huh.

.

* * *

 **### Knight Commander ###**

.

I am Mavis, the knight commander serving the royal family, a proud warrior struggling to this position from a mere adventurer.

I earn this rank with my own power so I respect hard work and power.

I thought I had seen all kind of level of power in the world. Even the demons, being as strong as they are, are still comprehensible.

But today, my eyes was opened to another realm of power. The hero even in her cripple state was still so powerful, so overwhelming.

The demons got eradicated as her support direct her attack through the clearing leave nothing behind except for a few demon, and they are alive because the beam didn't touch them.

"Soldiers, there are only about 10 demons left! Get them!" The hero's suppport speak loudly while flying in the air, the hero's eyes are still glowing after the attack.

"O-OHH! SOLDIER, CHARGE!" I quickly gather myself and give out order.

Our hero is incredible, straightforward and honest, we can't disappoint her now!

Today will be the day we retaliate, the day the demons are pushed back.

"For our goddess of war! CHARGE!"

.

* * *

 **### Archmage Walter POV ###**

 **.**

We messed up! No one can guess that the demon will be attacking here so soon.

Our army in the capital is not that large and the border army can't get here in time.

If this is fate then I will at least make time for the heroes to escape, they are our last hope.

All the soldiers we can gather at the moment are here in a defense formation.

We can already see the demons marching here.

Our army prepare themselves and I prepare a siege magic but suddenly the demons army change their direction, heading straight toward the summoning tower.

Wait! Can it be that they somehow know about the hero summoning? Their aim was the heroes. So they lure us all here to attack the heroes?

They are not ready! Oh god, is this the end? The army can't be mobilized there fast enough.

"Lucy, tell the tower about the changed situation."

Her face is pale but can still work properly. Lucy is my most talent student but I didn't have enough time to teach her at all.

I was prepared to ride the horse there but suddenly I feel magical waves run past me.

Looking up I see a dome shape barrier swallows the whole army! What monstrous magical prowess!

"Ha ha ha... Stupid human! You are all caught in a cage. We will kill your heroes first and kill you all later, I will bring their head as souvenirs for you. HA HA HA!"

There was some loud mouth dark sleek figures in the sky. Damn them!

I try to destroy the barrier of course but there was like TEN more demons maintaining the damn thing.

About 1 hour later I suddenly feel a source of large power in the tower direction and then The forest busted up and vaporized along with the demons, we all look on in shocked.

"Master, the tower said it's was the hero's attack!" Lucy shouts out the new, a few soldiers near her hear it and spread it further.

"That was the hero? H-How?" I grab the crystal ball in her hands and ask the mage in the tower.

[Y-Yes, Archmage. The hero's support Hikari bring her on the front line, the hero's eyes begin to glow brightly and a blue energy ball was gathered in front of her then she shoot it out in a large beam bigger than her, her support helped her direct and sweep it across the clearing.]

Unbelievable! Even in that condition, that A2 girl can still do that? She is indeed the hero after all, how strong will she become when she is recovered.

And that Hikari girl too, to be a support for a hero this strong, she must be quite something too.

The demon maintaining the barrier has already run off. But we can't relax yet. The enemy may still be here.

If the goddess send us someone that strong then how strong is the enemy?

.

* * *

 **### Hikari POV ###**

.

The remaining demons are routed out quickly. We still need to help the soldiers deal with some demons too, well, I just use **Emperor's Death Beam** to snipe them from the sky.

With everything done, we leave the after match to the knight commander and fly back to the tower.

Princess Alicia is now looking at us with a fan girl look, the maids behind her too.

We greet her and excuse ourselves to our room to rest.

When we are in the room, I face A2.

"There were still a dozen stronger presents moving away from here. What do you want to do about them?"

She looks at me.

"Why ask me now? Can't you just deal with them?"

"No, no A2. Remember, you are the real hero here, I am just a tag along." I place her in the chair.

"I will help you but you must get used to be the one making decision. So what should we do?"

She looks up to the celling and thinking for a while.

"Let them retreat, they will report this battle to their leader. With our performance, they will be more careful and think twice before attacking us."

She looks me in the eyes.

"… You will be fine but the people here need the time to prepare. And I will need a new body to take action from now on."

"Now that is the spirit, you will become a fine hero. I will complete the lab and have your body ready at tomorrow night."

"!That's fast! How do you do it?"

"That's trade secret. And you know, today I haven't put much effort in making things, busy planning the lab and all that." Heh, I will make a secret room later.

Ugh! I have to be careful to not become a Dr. Gero!

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 04**

 **I was planning to kill of the bull commander but I want to give the demons more information about our heroes to plan against them, or else the demons will be defeated quickly after all.**

 **So here is the news.**

 **I will begin to post a chapter at the end of the week, my vacation is over. I will try to write more when I can. For now it will be weekly.**

 **Thank for reading.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

 **Sorry for the delay, I have no excuses.**

 **I decided to put Act's name and chapter's name in.**

 **For your convenience, here are the previous chapter names.**

 **. Chap 01: Death & new hope.**

 **. Chap 02: Awaken & meeting.**

 **. Chap 03: Arrival & negotiation.**

 **. Chap 04: New home & trouble.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Rebirth**

 **.**

 **### 3** **rd** **person POV ###**

.

The day after the demons attack.

Everything was rolling into motion, be it bad or be it good no one could tell.

The North, the place the demons made their base, was dark, full of angry shouts, various bones of different species and trembling earth.

News of the annihilation of the army that was marching toward the kingdom to the east had spread to here.

The demons are angry, scared, excited and more aggressive.

Only the more intelligent and the higher echelons of the demon army could comprehend the threat this time.

If the army was defeated after fighting with the hero even when being overwhelmed by the hero then they could accept it, but this time they were annihilated in a matter of seconds along with the landscape.

The low rank demons don't understand the defeat so they sneered at the commander who ran back to report to the demon king.

The demons outside the castle that hold the gate were fighting among themselves. The reason?

There was no reason. After being agitated by the news, they became aggressive and sought to fight each other. They were the reason for the shouting and trembling here.

Their higher ups didn't prevent the fighting because that is how demons are. And for the commanders and up they considered the low rank demons as fodder because of the low intelligent and strength.

Every commander can single-handedly annihilate their brigade, if given enough time.

* * *

.

(Clarify:

-A company typically has 100 to 200 soldiers.

-A battalion is a combat unit of 500 to 800 soldiers.

-A brigade comprises 3 to 5 battalions, approximately 1,500 to 4,000 soldiers.

In this story I use a higher number (bull commander led 10.000) because this is **another universe.**

To make it simple I won't use it much. I will just say " _ **An army of [number] soldiers**_ _."_ )

.

* * *

Back at the castle, the bull demon that led the attack on the kingdom of Orariens was sitting on a big stone chair in the audience room that was located in the lowest underground level of the castle, the 3rd floor underground.

Floating a few meters before him was a black crystalized ball of darkness that emitting black smoke continuously. The smoke filled the room, lingering on the ground to knee-height level of the bull demon commander.

The day before, after the defeat, he ran all the way back to the North to report the urgent news of the hero's power.

He still remembered the power the hero had unleashed on the battlefield.

That amount of energy from a cripple form still makes him shiver whenever he remembered.

When he first saw the hero through the far-vision magic tool, a cylinder tube with magic formation etched on, he even sneered at her cripple form, which was being held by another girl who was flying above the army. He had to admit the girl was impressive for being able to fly for a beast-kin but nothing too special.

The demons were many times stronger than any human or beast-kin, more resistant to magic than the elves or any other race. He was so sure that the battle would be a win for him, without the hero the human was nothing.

But against all odd, the hero made an attack.

While still in the arms of the beast-kin girl, the hero's eyes glow brightly and a small ball of energy gather before her.

At that time he still underestimated her and so was her attack.

But then when she released the blast and sweep it across the army, he felt his world collapsed.

Never before in his life had he witnessed such powerful attack and she was still in critical condition.

If he was not at the back to observe the battlefield but instead led the attack head on, he would surely perish already.

With trembling hands and gritted teeth, he felt hopeless, powerless for the first time in his life.

There were still some demons left over in the attack, he decided to join them and attack, the hero surely must have used all of her energy in that attack.

But again he stopped when a beam of bright red light pierced a demon in the chest. Looking up he saw the hero's eyes still glowed a dim light and shot thin but concentrated beam of light out of her eyes killing demons left and right.

He had had enough. Even if he was a battle maniac and always sought out strong opponent, he knew his limit.

So he signaled for the remaining demons to retreat, he must report this to the demon realm.

And here he was, waiting for the demon king to speak to him. One cannot simply meet the demon king any time they want.

Finally, the dark crystal flashed and the dark figure of the demon king sitting on the throne appeared.

His figure was obscured by black smoke, only his red glowing eyes were visible. This was of course just a projected image, the demon king still resided in his castle in the demon realm.

" **WHAT IS YOUR REPORT COMMANDER?"**

The demon king's voice sounded very dark and rumbling.

The bull demon quickly kneed down.

"MY KING, WE HAD OUR FIRST DEFEAT BY THE HAND OF THE SUMMON HERO."

He began his report from when he received the information to the point he retreated back here without a detail left out. He knew full well what happened when someone hide something from the demon king.

" **HMMM, SO THIS TIME THE GODDESS BRING HERE A UNIQUE GOLEM AND A BEAST-KIN.**

 **COMMANDER, HERE IS YOUR ORDER."**

" **DEACTIVATE THE GATEWAY, DIVIDE THE KEY IN PARTS AND GIVE THEM TO ALL THE COMMANDERS ON THAT SIDE.**

 **YOUR JOB IS TO DELAY THE HERO AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, I ADVIDE YOU ALL TO SCATTER AND MAKE BASE ACROSS THE LAND.**

 **NOW GO!"**

"I HEAR AND OBEY."

The bull commander bowed and retreated outside the room.

The silhouette of the demon king stayed there for a while and with a grim look he disappeared.

The room fell in silence once again leaving the black smoke strewed across the place.

With the order of the demon king, the castle became active with the excited roar of the low-ranking demons and grimace of the commanders.

The time of peril is about to come.

.

* * *

 **### Hikari POV ###**

.

I wake up early today.

This will be the day my first base in this world comes into existence.

Yesterday work was just a base for me to estimate the materials and scale of thing.

My mind tell me not to build the thing I will use in here and I trust my new instinct. Why not? The instinct of a powerful saiyan warrior is not something to ignore.

So what should I do? Of course, just like any good scientist, I will make my secret lab in the underground until I find somewhere more to my taste.

"Hey A2, we should go down to the work place." I nudge her a bit, I still find it fascinating that she can sleep like living creature. Well, computer do have sleep mode so who know.

"Yeah, let's do that."

She is a bit more energetic than normal. Must be eager to fix her body.

We descend to the work place on the ground floor.

On the way we see many exhausted figure moving slowly around. They properly had a rough night after the battle.

Dealing with the aftermath must be hellish. Glad that it wasn't me.

The princess has stayed the night after the attack and now she was together with the knight commander talking about something.

Well I will not butt in their talk, politic and military matters are too bothersome right now, and A2 comes first before them.

I head straight to the stand I make yesterday and attach A2 there. I don't want her out of my reach yet.

"Now, let's resume to work!"

The craftsmen see me head here and begin to gather themselves around. I really can't give them any work, they don't know the things I make after all.

Back to my plan, I don't think I will build the high-end stuffs here. The very old model of computer, machine and power source should suffice for now.

Well it's still at the level of the lab of Dr. Gero that get destroy in the Android saga so it will be fine.

The power source will be me, I will inject power directly to the receiver hub. Call me paranoid if you want, I don't want anyone to use my lab, copy it or steal it. When I get my secret lab, I will build a proper power source there.

Now to make the lab, the basic thing is still computer, analyzer machine and some mischievous appliances.

I can make them into one big multipurpose machine but no, it will be easy to steal so I will make them into different machines.

The workshop area will be filled with the machines that synthesize chemicals, energy fluid and assembling robot arms.

I am quite surprised when I find out that the knowledge Shenron gave me include the blueprints of a lot of machines. And ultimate of them all is the Nano machine.

There are a lot of material that the locals don't have a clues what it is but I can solve the problem with the Nano machines.

I begin to lift some silver bars and some elastic non-conductive materials in the air above.

Melting the silver and some plastic-like material I make all sort of circuit boards.

With telekinesis and ki manipulation I can easily make wires, melt thing up or cool it down.

Today I just need to follow the plan I made yesterday so I go all out to build the lab.

Around 10 a.m. I have almost finished everything except the programing and making of the Operation System.

The craftsmen have stop moving for about 2 hours ago and resign to just watching.

The princess, the knight commander and everyone else in the tower who are nearby are also watching the spectacle.

Well, it's not every day to see things being built with telekinesis and power alone.

…

Shit! Am I showing too much?

I must improvise thing as I go from here on. Let's just ignore them!

I turn back to the main screen of the computer I has just made. It's a big screen on the wall in the back opposite of the door with 5 meters width and 2 meters height.

The normal size computer I am standing at is in the middle of the room on a long table horizontal with the main screen and facing it. On the table are chemistry tools and the machines for analyzing substances.

The stairs going up and down are on the right so the remaining machines are placed near the wall on the left.

Between the machines on the left is the healing chamber, a shock absorption glass cylinder big enough to contain a person.

Everything is in its place, now come the tiresome part, the programing.

It took me till 1 p.m. to write all the software and connect all the machines to the network.

The maids inform me of the meal they made a while ago. Well, I will take this change to refresh a bit.

.

* * *

I pick up A2 and follow the maids to the floor above to have the meal. Everyone who was watching me has already gotten back to their own work when I started to programing the computers.

"How was you doing?" A2 asks me concernedly "You was very… vigorous?"

"Eh, me? No, I was just too into it, and the lab is done so now I will begin to make your body."

"The lab looks kind of plain." Now she states it with a stoic face.

"HEY! Don't say that!" Then I whisper in a small voice to her. "I think we have a spy here. For now this will be "the lab" in everybody's eyes. I only built the old tech here and rigged it to use only my energy so no one can use or steel it and I will use mainly my power to make things in this lab."

Seeing that her face become serious I add.

"Don't worry, they will not understand what I am doing at all." I smirk.

"And your body will be a unique, one heck of a thing. Look forward to it!"

I am happily thinking about it, I should add a virtual training ground, hmm, I should recreate all the fighter in xenoverse 2 too for her to fight. Oh right! I will create a skills bank from my memory too, she is an android so I can upload data to her core, and that core will need a rework on…

"Greeting A2, greeting Hikari. Let's have lunch together."

My thought was interrupted when the princess appears out of nowhere. Huh? We already arrived? Well damn, need to avoid thinking too much when walking, this could be dangerous!

The room we are in is not too big or too small, there is a big window nearly 2 meters height open on the wall to the outside. The window is facing the south east so there will be no sunshine in the room in the afternoon and evening.

A small breeze blowing into the room swaying the princess's long golden hair and her simple elegant blue dress (just search "elegant blue dress" and pick one, it's not that important), her small beautiful lips smile together with her blue eyes toward us in a warm feeling. I have an illusion of light and flowers at her background.

Is she making a picturesque scene everywhere she goes? Wow, first time seeing them princesses and their princess's aura at work.

"Ah, your highness! Why are you having lunch so late?" I ask while giving her a light bow, gotta respect them princesses! A2 also bows and gives her greeting.

"Oh, Hikari, I just want to bond and get to know you better, is that alright?" Now she asks a bit nervously, just like a schoolgirl together with her crush, without the blushing and stuttering though.

"Of course, your highness and sorry for having lunch so late."

Well, sharing information with her is alright I hope, she seems to be a good person.

"Great! But first let's have our meal, the food is getting cold and please call me Alicia, I want us to be friend."

She has a determine look in her eyes when she told me to call her by name.

"Eh, you are making it difficult. Alright, I shall call you Princess Alicia, that's the best we can do."

After hearing me say that she is making a pout. Dammit, princess! Even your pout look cute!

Well, lunch time is dull, no one say a word, and it's the eating-manner so it can't be help. After that is tea time, this is the first time I participate in this kind of activity.

The way the princess handle herself is so beautiful, so refine. Is this how all princesses are?

"I shall start first, I am the first princess of the kingdom so relationships around me are complicated, I want to befriend with you two because the sons and daughters of the nobles are… you know, let's not talk about them. What about you Hikari and A2, can you tell me a bit about your life?"

"So A2, are you fine with telling her? I will let you go first."

"Hm, I am fine with telling but I don't have much to say, my life consists of continuously fighting machine life-form one after another." A2 finishes rather quickly. Well, she is A2 after all.

"Hey A2, how about you talk about the interesting people you met instead?" I help her with the topic, can't let her be unsocial here.

"Yeah, let's talk about the people you met!" The princess try to encourage A2 to talk too. "And what is the machine life-form?"

A2 looks absentminded for a while then begin to talk.

"The machine lifeforms are a race of sentient robot created by an extraterrestrial race that conquered Earth thousands of years ago. Their purpose was to destroy humanity and the androids that the humans created. I was created in the 14th machine war."

The princess was excited to finally hear some stories but was stunted and sad instead.

"Oh no, how could they endure the war that long?"

A2 with a faraway look answers Princess Alicia.

"They didn't. The humans were already extinct long before the aliens came. Anyway, I don't want to touch this topic."

"What? B-But… Yeah, l-let's change the topic." The princess becomes spluttered.

Wow, really. Just a few sentences in and the mood is gloomy already, good job A2.

"Come on A2, don't make that face, let's me take over from here." I hug her lightly, she is still sulking but she will get over it soon.

"Please don't feel bad, princess. That was like nearly ten thousand of year in the past, the world is a pretty complicated place so no use thinking too much about it."

I try to sooth her a bit and it seem to work. She is regaining her princess air back.

"I am so sorry for touching a sensitive subject. Then Hikari, please tell us a bit about yourself."

She has a kicked puppy look on how could I refuse?

"I used to work as a patroller so I am kind of a brawler too. Heh, most of the guys I meet was like _"I am the strongest, you shall not stop me"_ and then I beat them up, put them in their prison. But now I prefer making things to breaking bones, I am my partner number 1 mechanic after all, right A2?"

"Hmm."

"So Hikari can fight and a brawler at that. Seeing your amazing ability I thought you would use it to fight rather than your fist, what a surprise."

"My ability is developed over the years so I can't say anything but beat them up with your own hands feel quite satisfying.

Sorry for the rudeness Princess but I think I must get back to work soon."

"It's quite regretful that we can't talk longer. You don't need to mind me, I will also go watch your work in a moment, it is a rather fascinating spectacle."

The princess looks sad but still smiles at us. She properly still think about what A2 said a while ago.

We bow lightly and go back down to the work space.

Just a moment ago I sense a dark present creep near the tower. It is weak though, as weak as a normal soldier outside (sorry Mr. Soldier!).

That present must be the spy of the demon, I will leave it be and remember its ki signature.

"What will my body look like?" A2 suddenly asks.

"Impatient, aren't we? Don't worry, your body will have the same shape but better and stronger."

I answer her with a reassure smile.

.

* * *

Arrive back at the lab, after placing A2 at her usual stand I immediately begin working on the Nano machines.

The job become easier when the first batch of Nano machines completed. I put it in the healing chamber and program for it to self-multiply until it come to 30% of the cylinder of the chamber, the chamber was fill with the medical gel and gold dust for the Nano machines to work on.

Now to make the new power source for her.

I use my saiyan cells to make her a self-generating and self-evolving power core just like Cell.

The power core is a bright cyan blue globe, I thought it would turn out to be golden due to my saiyan ki. Don't tell me the god ki also affect it?

This power core combines with the Nano machines body will make her near Majin Buu level in raw power and regeneration.

Damn, I can proudly say that I am better than Dr. Gero at this point.

Right now I am inputting the data of her new body to the Nano machines, the body will be woven out of Nano fiber and power tube inlaid inside of it.

The structure of the body will be the same as the human in anatomy except the innards and brain.

The head will contain the process and logistic core. The chest will be the automatic maintenance facility of the body. The power core will be in the abdomen,

The respiratory system, and the digestive system also work. There are no lungs and entrails though.

She don't have to breath, I just want her to her the ability to breath and smell. The digestive system only has a stomach to store and disintegrated the food inside, the purpose of the digestive system is only to give her the ability to taste food.

It may seem trivial but all the joy in life lie in the normal small thing like that.

Oh and the lower body also work you know, she is still a girl, I have to give her all the thing if she ever wants it.

"A2, the preparations are completed."

I turn to her with the power core hovering beside me.

"Huh? But I don't see any body parts anywhere accept the core."

"He he, it is all in the healing chamber, after I put you in there the Nano machines will integrate with you and under your control, they will rebuild your body into the new one that I ingrain the data in them."

"… I don't understand how it work but I will trust you."

"Just leave it to me, now I will plug you in with this power core and put you in the healing chamber, you should go to sleep mode while waiting for the body to rebuild and I will upload some memory data about ki manipulation and the technical I used last night plus a few ki sword attack. When you wake up I will fill you in more detail about the body."

I plug a cable in her back and directly to the core.

The liquid in the healing chamber has been drained into the container in the back so I open up the lid and place A2 there. After connecting all the cables to her I close the lid.

The liquid with Nano machines refill the cylinder, it has a green hue now.

A2 is floating in there and looking around. After looking at me for a moment she closes her eyes and enters sleep mode.

I activate the chamber and load more material to the cylinder just to be sure.

I just stand there and watch her.

The current of Nano machines are gather around her and integrate with her gradually.

After a while her body began breaking down into particles and flow into the current of Nano machines. Only the power core remains, it is the part that provide energy after all.

I hear a few panic gasp from the galleries that has been watching from the time I make the power core.

Well, I ignore them and pour more of my energy into the chamber to speed up the process. By now she has already been completed and just need to regenerate her body which was completely gone so it took very long to recreate the body back.

With my energy the regeneration pick up speed real quick.

The skeleton has fully formed with all the cores pull inside to their proper place. The processing and logistic core was already formed in the skull.

The bones are not actual bones but an alloy of a lot of metals and very good at conducting energy so strengthening them more will naturally occur. The skeleton is glittering like polished platinum under the light.

Gradually, white and grey muscles and other parts begin to form.

Finally her skin and hair have return.

She has unblemished bright light peach color skin that cover all her body like a normal human girl. Her hair is long and silver color, the same as before she cut it.

Now her body is completed, I need to upload the data to her, I will give her the **"Sword of Hope"** skill, which is the most hero-ish skill I got. With her new power core she will be able to swing it all day if she control her ki good enough.

After an hour of uploading data, A2 opens her eyes.

She look surprised and react to every little small things around. But she quickly calms down and begins to meditate while floating in the cylinder.

She opens her eyes again and looks at me. I smile back and begin to deactivate the chamber.

After the liquid was drained and the lid opened, I quickly cover her body with a big white cloth that the maid tactfully gives me.

She steps out slowly, looks up in the ceiling and takes a deep breath then says.

"I feel different, everything is richer, more colorful, even standing alone feel so satisfying." She turn to me "Thank you Hikari, for giving me this life."

"Wow, you really are different, even your speech sound like someone else."

I see her eyebrow twitch a little, heh, got her.

"Hmm, when someone appreciate you, just shut up and accept it."

"Oh, our blunt girl is back!" I tease her some more but she stop reacting so I get back on the topic.

"Now, now, you should know a few basic things about your body, I will upload the rest to you later."

After I get her attention I continue.

"I make your body to be the same as human but different at the same time. You are not organic, only the power core in your body has cells of me. You have all the functions of a living being except excretion, that mean you can eat, drink… and more.

You have the raw power enough to crush planet by your fist so be careful. And you can regenerate from a small part of yourself, you can control with part and the remaining part can be absorbed back into you.

Your energy will be refill slowly overtime or quickly when you charge it, the method already upload to you so review it all ok."

Phew~, that was a lot to talk about.

A2 when wide eyes looking at me.

"T-This is… You went overboard!"

What? Just you wait, that is not the strongest I can make you into.

While we are bickering the spectators just stand stock-till watching the whole time but suddenly they cheer loudly and run outside screaming.

"THE HERO HAS RECOVERED!"

Everyone is so excited, can't blame them though.

"So A2, are you ready to receive your fan club?"

Haha, she is just twitching and makes an unamused face. Teasing her is fun.

Looking outside, the sun is near the horizon already.

I hope the days to come are not too troublesome.

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 05**

 **.**

 **This is also the end of Act 1: Arrival and Rebirth.**

 **Next Act will be more about A2 and the war.**

 **Act 2: Light and Darkness.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Act 2: Light and Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

.

 **This is all my fault because I promised a chapter at the end of the week. Somehow, I only got 2 – 3 hours to write on Saturday and Sunday.**

 **So here is the chapter, I try to make it longer for you, about 5600 words, more than last chapter with 4600 words.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Arc 2: Light and Darkness.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06: Everyone likes to play in the shadow.**

.

 **### A2 POV ###**

"As expected of the hero, not even drop a sweet when I went full power."

There was a muscular guy in front of me. He has big frame with tan skin, nearly 2 meters, a tough looking square face and a bush of black hair on his head. (Try to image a tone down hulk.). The leather armor he is wearing is just normal nothing fancy, I don't know if there are hidden enchantment or not but whatever.

He is mumbling about something but that is not important.

I am quite busy trying to adjust my strength to acceptable level for me not to make a splash out of him.

It seems to be futile so I am just blocking his attacks right now.

Hikari said that my body still needed adjustments, and the nanites (these are Nano machines if you don't know) were sensitive because my processor and logistic core was getting used to working with them. It will naturally rebuild and upgrade itself to adapt to the needed situations just like a living being.

When my logistic core finishes all the parameter adjustments my control will be smooth.

I am sure that Hikari can make all these problems gone in the beginning but she also said something about I would not be myself if she touched the logistic core too much.

If I understood correctly, it would make me more robot-like and my ability to feel emotions would also be waning.

I don't want to lose emotions so I have Hikari to thank for not doing that. And I want to adapt to my own body by myself. Nothing to lose except some patience to adjust this monstrous strength to a molecules level. Damn her, she really went overboard!

"You have not even budged and you have not attacked either.

If so then I will use my strongest technique on you, the **Moonshine Slash.**

This is the technique I had developed in 10 year in isolation, it can cut through anything with its beautiful arc…"

The guy has been blabbering for a while now, bragging about his technique.

I am currently participating in a tournament held by the king.

The reason is that to announce my appearance to the mass and display my strength to reassure the people and other kingdoms.

To be honest, I don't mind fighting but isn't this too risky?

With my body currently like this it would be lucky not to have a death guy or two.

In the past weeks I have already been familiar with controlling my new body but now they make me control my strength more precisely. My core will get used to holding back but it is so tiresome. Why do I need to hold back so much?

Oh! The muscle guy has finished talking.

His sword begin to glow in pale white light and shroud in energy, the energy that I had confirmed to be mana used in magical technique or magic for short.

The crowd begin to cheer loudly. There sure are many people gather here even though they can see the fight in the town square. Hikari had been busy the last month to install big screen that will broadcast the tournament to every big town in the kingdom.

The king and the prime minister had pleaded her to make it. The minister is actually a very nice guy if you see past his stuck-up look, such a dandy looking guy… Ahem! Let's forget that!

Back to the muscular guy, he was a contestant in this tournament. Apparently, he is some kind of champion in the neighbor kingdom… I forgot the name. Well, he is not important to me so I don't think I will save his profile in my memory.

"Prepare yourself hero, here I come! **Moonshine Slash**!"

He launches himself at me with great speed (for him) and make a lightning-fast (again, for him it is) wide vertical arc slashing motion aim for my head.

I am sure I can take the attack without a scratch but I don't like to get hit.

And so I catch his blade with my index and middle finger while being careful enough not to break the blade. The force of the attack blows away the lingering dust at our feet.

"! What monstrous control and speed!"

His eyes widens at seeing his sword easily caught by me, by the way, I fight bare hands, that was supposed to be a handicap but it didn't do much for them.

The crowd of audiences is silent for a moment and then cheers loudly as if there is no tomorrow.

"I have nothing more to fare against you, it is good to have met such a strong opponent such as yourself hero A2."

He back off after I released his blade and said with a solemn and satisfied look.

"But as a warrior I can't accept defeat without a taste of my opponent attack."

He looks at me determinedly.

"I ask of you a favor for this selfish warrior. Please defeat me with your attack hero!"

It was hard enough to control myself and now he asks me to attack him?

Hikari told me before the tournament that if I can't get used to it fast enough then just don't hit them directly.

Hmm, I guess there is no harm if I do that for him.

I close my eyes for a moment to take a deep breath, it calm me somehow.

Open my eyes I say.

"If you must have that, I will comply. Just strengthen yourself as best as you can, just in case."

"Thank you for accept my request hero."

He says it with a smile and then proceed to make a defend stance with his sword held up and pump mana in his body.

Nodding at him, I also make my own stance, lower my posture with the right foot step back and turn 90 degree to the right, both of my knee bend slightly my right fist pull back parallel with my shoulder, my left hand open and rise forward to chest-height level.

The distance between us is about 6 meters, I guess it is safe enough.

The audiences is quiet, I feel the sudden silent in the surrounding, not only in the arena but also in the entire city as well.

Focus back on my opponent, I announce calmly and harden my eyes on him.

"This is going to hurt."

Turning my left foot to the left 90 decree at the same time pushing forward with my right foot to make a step forward. Channel all the momentum from the leg to the waist up to the shoulder, and finally my right fist twisting counter clock-wise thrust forward at the same I make the step with my right foot.

The simple karate inspired fist make a loud bang in the air, the force made by the punch and the shock waves of the sonic bomb made by said fist crack the floor, blow the champion, dust, rubles to the far end of the wall in the arena making a big crack in it along with the audience's seats. The trench that was dug also showing the force of my fist, and that was a non-serious one too. (I make this with the image of Saitama's punch when he spar with Genos in mind)

If there wasn't a barrier casted surround the arena, the wall along with the audiences will properly be blown away to the city outside.

I only make a step about 80 cm so the distance is still quite good, I hope he survives, he was only swipe up by the wind force right?

When the dust clear out, I see him in the big hole on the wall unconscious.

The healers of the church rush to him quickly. He seems to be alright, that's good.

The audiences all around the crack in the seat podium has a pale and frightening face. That's no good.

I quickly use the application that Hikari specifically made for me, the **Get-away-act**.

Suddenly my face brighten up with a radiant smile, I begin to wave my hand shyly at the audiences near the crack.

The application as Hikari said will make my face wearing a smile befit that of a saints, I just need to act accordingly and everything will sort itself out.

I see the guys and even some girl having a red face, gradually there are a lot of people like them. Oh no, are they angry?

But as if denying my dismay, the audiences begin to cheer so loud that the air is trembling from their voices.

I don't understand but the app worked wonderfully then. When Hikari talked about the application she uploaded to me, I don't understand what it is used for but as long as it work it is fine I guess.

Looking at the VIP booth, I see the king, his family, the Prime minister, the Archmage. They all smile in relief. If you are that worried then don't make the tournament in the first place!

["AND WE HAVE THE WINNER! THE HERO A2!"]

The voice of the commentator rings out cheerfully and rapidly.

["THAT WAS AN EPIC ATTACK THAT USED PURELY PHYSICAL STRENGTH AND NO MAGIC HAS BEEN APPLY YET.

SO STRONG AND SO BEAUTIFUL! THAT IS OUR HERO!

YOUR FUTURE IS IN GOOD HAND PEOPLE!"]

The four big screens that is hovering in the air above the arena are showing the previous fight in close up like a movie, that girly voice continues to comment about the match endlessly.

The crowd are cheering on along with that commentator.

Well, of course they are. The commentator is the new Pope, in other word, SHE somehow manages to become a commentator while being the Pope.

What tick me off is that she is doing a very good job at analyzing the fight and making the crowd excited. I am sure as hell she is doing this just to crash the common view of the people on things she deems as fun.

The people are weirded out by her being the leader of the church, but with her "idol" personality and the cheerful way she analyzed the fights they soon found themselves absorbed in everything she said like a bunch of sheeps.

Her "idol" personality is in fact a technique she learn from someone name Hercule Satan. The technique is often used in battle as a distraction, it makes you the center of attention as in ALL the enemy will only see you and attack only you for a period of time. It has a name that somehow make me want to punch her, the name is **The Savior Has Come**.

Here she used it as its original intention, which is to get the attention of others on her to make them listen to what she say.

It isn't mind control so her performance is what make the people sway, I can respect her for that.

After listening to her for a while I go out of the fighting ground into the tunnel that lead to the waiting room.

Hikari is announcing the continuation of the tournament in the evening, right now everyone is filling out of the arena.

The mages are busy fixing the ground and the seating area. That will take them a while.

.

* * *

Arrive at the waiting room, I sit down and relax myself. This wing of the arena has only me and the staffs stationed here.

Thinking back on the long month since I arrived on this universe, thing really racking up quick.

After my body get fixed or should I say rebuild? Anyway, thing began to escalate from there.

News of me recovered reach the capital and maybe further in the next day.

The princess returned to the palace that morning, she was like a kid with new toy spinning around me all night the day before.

They tried to dress me up but I preferred my previous cloths so Hikari remade them for me. I am really thankful for that, even though I don't know what material she made it from and how she made it.

I also got to work with my body that morning and it became a spectacle again.

Normal walking seemed to be fine so I didn't notice. The moment I applied strength to my feet and sprinted forward I pushed myself in a straight line 15 degree up from the ground, pulverized a mountain's top and flew in a big parabolic arc to the sea on the other side of the land mass.

When Hikari brought me back I was cover in seaweeds, she even brought back the sea monster that swallow me.

Looking back at the ground where I stood before, it was completely destroy and dug up.

All the soldiers and people in the tower looked at me and clapping in awkward cheering.

That was a humiliated experience I would never forget.

Hikari immediately made a training course for me with instruction on basic strength control.

I don't need to eat but Hikari insisted to have lunch with her, and again I really appreciated what she had done for me.

Just from the taste alone made me so happy and blissful.

The rest of the day passed peacefully and then in the evening a courier from the palace came.

The king wanted us to present at the palace the following day morning. That was when things began to heat up.

Hikari trained me to fly on my own to make my present look good for the next day audience.

With the data about ki manipulation, a kind of life energy, and the instruction from Hikari I quickly mastered some basic ki attacks and ki enhancements.

The next day, Hikari and I flew toward the palace, we stopped and came down at the gate to the palace.

Some guards saw us and exclaim _"That's the heroes!"_. Huh? They knew us?

Hikari said that they had a shift guard duty at the tower so there might be a lot of guards and soldiers knew us. I didn't notice at all.

We waited at the gate while a guard ran to the palace to report our arrival.

Sometime later we were escorted to the audience room by some knights in full plate armor.

The audience was just a ceremony to recognize me as the hero and Hikari as the new Pope.

There were some noble men protested against Hikari and demanded that we served the kingdom like some slaves.

The nerves of them! Hikari pulled me back before I attacked them, I nearly lost my calm there.

"Do you realize what you are saying? We can just leave you to the demons you know?"

Hikari said with a pressure spread out on them, I now know that was her intent empowered by ki, weak mind people would pass out but she lightened the pressure enough for them to just go pale face.

"When your life are counted by the days but you still act like nothing will happen to you?"

She increased her voice and pressure a bit. I think I will ask her to teach me that.

"Do you think the demons will spare anyone? Why don't you look at Atlas, the place the demons occupied a while ago? Did any nobles survive? And you think to treat us like that is a good idea?"

Some of the lesser men couldn't took the pressure anymore and pass out.

"Hum, foolish and greedy, the lots of you."

With that last jab she decreased the pressure, turned back and bowed to the king.

With a brilliant smile that had never before seen on his face, the king continued the process to ascend Hikari to be the Pope with the church personals.

All the archbishops and bishops suddenly got ill so the current Pope Diana, I just learn her name recently, personally chose a few people to attend with her.

Everything went smoothly without the interference of the nobles. Hikari kept a constant pressure on them the whole time.

Apparently I also exuded a kind of powerful present thank to the body.

The data she uploaded to me said that the strong always have a present of power exuded from them. The reason I and everyone in the tower didn't feel anything from Hikari was because she repressed it heavily.

Considering the power I saw when I first meet her I kind of understand why she repressed it so much. If not careful their heart may stop working if expose to her present. I remembered that when she powered up to destroyed that moon I even felt a physical pressure on me, lucky that I am not organic or else my heart would have been busted at that time.

After the ceremony came the matter of the demon army mobilization.

Since then the nobles truly shut up, they didn't want to get any attention to them or else somebody might nominated them to the front line.

It would be fine if the opponent was human. Demons didn't take hostages so it was a death sentence if they lost, and they know for sure that they would not win.

In the audience room, only the Generals, the Archmage, the Prime Minister openly discussed the problem.

In conclusion, I would be on standby for the time being because of the unexpected movement of the demon.

The scouts said that the demons had divided into a lot of small army and dispersed all over the continent, they couldn't track them all so now we could only reinforce the defense of the border.

Then they turned the topic back on me and how they should show me to the public.

That was when a tournament was mentioned and the king took a liking to it decided that it would be held in a month and invited some the other kingdoms to send some warriors over.

With the story the princess told the king about the lab, he asked Hikari to make something to show the tournament to other people from far away cities.

In the beginning, she whined a lot, but when the king promised to make her the commentator as she asked, she accepted it right away with a smile. That must be her aim all along!

With that concluded, everyone except the two of us, the Archmage and the Prime Minister was dismissed.

"You two had a big achievement by… eliminating the demons army, I should grant you title and noble status but one is a hero and one is already a Pope so what do you want for your reward? And be moderation please."

The king said to us in a relax manner. Well, it's good that he feels relax around us.

That was the chance for me to solve a potential problem that I was sure would occur soon.

"Your… Highness, my world doesn't have nobles or royalties so my etiquette is quite lacking, can you um… let me skip the fancy words?"

Hearing me said that everyone looked at me a little startle. Even Hikari looked at me wide eyes!

"Wow, my A2 has grown up, she can take care of her problems now. I am gonna miss the small you."

"Y-You… grr!"

Damn that Hikari! Even making fun of me. I will remember that.

"N-Now now, please calm down, I can grant your request so be at ease. What do you think Henry?"

The king turned to the Prime Minister and asked. So his name was Henry, I didn't think we had speak with each other yet.

He had a fit body around 1, 8 meters, gray hair with classic combed back hairstyle, medium stubble beard, clear sharp brown eyes and straight high nose.

"Your Highness may be fine but the nobles will surely make a fuss. I suggest the use of title and name, for example A2 can call me Prime Minister Henry."

"Hmm, that sound good, are you fine with this hero? And you can call me King Albert."

"Well, that could work but what about the nobles? What will I call them?"

"Ugh… nobles again. You can just ignore them or address them however you want, I will raise your status high enough when you earn some more achievements."

That was one heck of a patch up work you got there. As long as it work I guess.

"And you Hikari, what do you want?"

King Albert asked her. She dropped her smile and became serious.

"I want to be in on your circle of power and information network."

Everyone tensed up, King Albert looked hard at her and asked.

"That is quite a reward you are asking. Why do you want that? And why should I let you in?"

"You all should know that I want to be the Pope to prevent the religion making stupid proclamation. And today meeting with the nobles made me believe that trouble will come from them when thing calm down a bit. I may repress them here but out there at home they may get some bright ideas. And if you refuse, I will deal with them my way if they get stupid."

They were on guard against her.

"And what is your way?"

This time the Archmage spoke up, he had been listening the whole time while observing us.

Hikari made a smirk and said lightly.

"Who know? Depend on the scale of their stupidity. I may deprive them of ALL their possessions or throw them somewhere on the continent. If I judge that things has gone beyond saving…"

She paused and drop her smirk, everyone started to sweat a little. She really knows how to act scary, I guess fighting with all those villains one ought to pick up a thing or two.

"… I will take A2 and leave this world, don't think I can't do that."

That statement surprised everyone including me, I didn't know she could do that.

"Y-You are quite a cunning and surprising person."

King Albert said with a trembling voice, properly still shocked by her last statement.

"A2 only care about fighting and stuffs like that, someone has to take care of her and the base we stay in. That will be my duty of course, and I will not skip on anything."

She stared at them for a few seconds and smiled again, all the seriousness disappeared as if it was never there to begin with.

"Why are you worried so much? We already decided to help you, no? If anything, you are the one who will gain someone like me and A2 to your side. Now that I think about it, aren't you got all the benefit?"

She looked just like a villain threatened the good folks, or was it villainess?

Well, she said she would take care of these kind of troublesome things so let leave it all to her.

They argued back and forth for a while but in the end they let her in on their side of 'secret' group, I am pretty sure everyone know that already, they just didn't say anything is all, what with them always together to discuss thing. Be a little more discreet please!

With that concluded I returned back to the tower to continue the training course and review the techniques Hikari gave me while she stayed back at the cathedral to finish thing up with the church.

The month passed by with me continuously training and refining all the technique I learnt. Occasionally, I went out to the surrounding forest to hunt some monsters with the soldiers.

They taught me about the floras and monsters here, such nice people.

Hikari mostly stayed at the cathedral these day, only returned for lunch, dinner and sleep.

We still sleep in the same room but a bigger room with two custom high-tech beds. Normal bed couldn't handle my weight which went up from 139.2 kg to 200 kg due to the new structure.

I always apply the flight technique to walk on soft earth or other surfaces, it's not that difficult after getting used to it.

News of the demon's movement was still the same, there were sightings everywhere but nothing happen yet.

I can tell that they are stalling for time but we can only prepare ourselves.

"A2! A2! Hikari said that the match will start soon!"

The voice just now was Airi, a small android about 20 cm with dragonfly-like wings. Hikari name this model Type-Fairy No. 02 because I am A2, damn her, and her alias is Airi.

She is a model created base on me with waist-long red hair, big round green eyes and likes to wear red dress with short skirt, her personality is just like a kid but she was made to assist me like _Pod 042_ so her capability is assured.

She has similar build like me is kind of annoying but her company is nice, she can store my spared weapons and has combat ability of her own which include **Flying Body Slam** and… that's it for her martial art, she is mainly firing energy blasts and beam from afar.

"Hey, A2! Are you listening? I have just received your weapons from Hikari, I have to say that it look awesome…"

And she has a habit of talking on and on if you don't stop her. Seriously, how did someone like her come out basing on me?

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

"Jeez A2, you looked so grumpy."

"Leave me alone. Anyway, what about my weapon?"

"The old ones is beyond repair so she made a big sword to replace it."

She materializes the big sword out of thin air and levitates it. Well not really, she just took it out of her pocket dimension and added effect for extra dramatic purpose.

The new sword looks like the Type-40 sword I used to use back on Earth but has a reflective and smooth surface from the material, and it is very heavy, nearly 500 kg. How the hell did she make it this heavy? I am sure that it is the same as the alloy of my skeleton. She must have made it from my recorded memory. My old sword is a magic great sword of this world. It was good but cannot endure my strength and got busted.

Testing my grip on it, I can still swings it with one hand like a short sword, just need to anchor myself in space with ki.

"A2! A2! Let's test the lightning!"

"Lightning?"

"Hikari make the output super strong, you can now charge it with you ki!"

"Ugh, no. I will not test it, I am having a feeling that it will become a catastrophe if unleashing here."

"Aw, you are no fun. Anyway, you should really get in the arena, let me keep the sword for you."

"… *sign*… Let's get this over with."

Heading back to the arena I can hear Hikari voice again. Airi follows right behind me and flies to where Hikari is.

I hope this will end soon.

.

* * *

 **### Place: Unknown, Time: Unknown ###**

.

The place is dark and eerie.

The floor is hot and made of big stone slabs that are lined up neatly together.

There are no walls in sight and no roof either. Pillars are placed here and there in this seemingly endless place, reach up to who-know-where in the dark sky.

Amis the stone pillars there is a tall figure about 2 meters height in menacing black armor without helmet, instead he has a crown of sort on his head. His red cloak has gold lining embroidered into an intricate symbol that describe a demon head.

With a pretty boy face, short black hair, glowing red eyes and smooth pale white skin, he looks completely human except for the eyes.

In his left hip is a long black katana in its black sheath. Gold rims decorate the handle and guard part of the sword. The black katana is making slight pulsing of magic into the air.

The tall pretty-face boy is in fact the current reigning demon king. He is standing in front of a small statue of an upside down pyramid with a black orb on top of it.

His right hand has been touching the orb for a while now.

Suddenly the nothingness in the dark sky stir and forming something big. Then the space splits open reveal a big eye with snake-like red iris and black sclera. With the black sky one could only see his red glowing iris.

A thundering voice rumbling out from all direction.

" **WHY ARE YOU HERE AT MY TEMPLE? DON'T YOU HAVE AN INVASION TO DO?"**

"I want to ask you something."

" **WHAT IS IT?"**

"Did you know about the hero?"

" **WHAT NOW? I HELPED YOU REDIRECTED THE SUMMONING TO A DEAD WORLD, YOU SHOULD DEAL WITH WHATEVER ELSE THAT SHOW UP LATER. DON'T WASTE MY TIME!"**

The red eye pulses out a wave of forced that rattles the demon king's cloak but does not budge him. He roars back with a wave of energy of himself.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU DERANGED GOD. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF THAT THE SUMMON WILL FALSE OR AT BEST THEY WILL ONLY GET A DEAD HERO SO EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!"

" **THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND DON'T YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME BOY OR I WILL ERASE YOU WHERE YOU STAND."**

The demon king sneers at the threat and gets his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"I would like to see you try."

The air is becoming tense and vibrating by the sheer energy they are emitting. But surprisingly the eyeball backs off first.

" **FOOL, DON'T TEST ME. IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU FOR MY PLAN, I WOULD KILL YOU ALREADY. NOW TALK! WHAT HAPPENED?"**

The demon king drops his hand but still glares at the god hard.

"They managed to summon two being, a beast-kin girl and a robotic girl, that thing alone can destroy the demon realm and even the human world. Why was she able to summon something of such strength?"

" **NO! THERE IS ONLY ONE BEING GET TO THIS WORLD. I LINKED THE CORPSE OF A MACHINE TO THE SUMMON AND IT GET PULL IN, I EVEN THROW IT TO THE DEAD ZONE IN SPACE JUST TO BE SURE."**

"Did the light goddess do something?"

" **I DON'T THINK THAT IS THE CASE."**

"Why? She is capable of reviving the robot and give it a lot of power right?"

" **IF SHE DID THAT SHE WILL BECOME WEAK ENOUGH FOR ME TO KILL AND ABSORB HER ALREADY. ALSO, SHE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MACHINES AND ROBOT SO THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION."**

The demon king feels irritated because there is still no answer.

"So what is the beast-kin girl? Is she the cause?"

" **HMM… THAT MAY BE TRUE. BEFORE THE SUMMON A FEW DAYS PRIOR, THAT BITCH SUDDENLY USED HER POWER TO ATTACK SOMETHING, BUT AFTER A WHILE SHE BECAME SCARED AND HIDE SOMEWHERE. I MISSED MY CHANCE TO KILL HER WHEN SHE EXHAUSTED, TSK."**

Things begin to click together in the demon king mind.

"That could mean the thing the goddess attacked was that girl, and she somehow found the summoned robot and came here through the summoning formation."

" **IF THAT IS SO THEN WE HAVE BIG PROBLEM."**

"Why do you begin to worry only now?"

The demon king makes a fed up face while talking to the god of this place.

" **MIND YOUR WORD YOU SHIT-HEAD! IF THAT BITCH, WHO IS A BIT STRONGER THAN ME, GOT SCARED ENOUGH TO RUN AND HIDE THAT MEAN THE BEAST-KIN GIRL IS AT DEITY-LEVEL AND A STRONG, VERY STRONG ONE AT THAT. I AM SURE SHE IS HERE TO GET BACK AT THAT BITCH."**

This time things just seem to escalate to an even direr situation.

"What shall we do? We don't have a chance, do we?"

" **HMM… YOU STILL GOT THE SUMMONING FORMATION THAT YOU SWINDLED OFF THEIR POPE RIGHT. GET IT OUT, I WILL MAKE A CHANGE FOR YOUR USE."**

The demon king immediately takes out the scroll and spreads it on the floor. The red iris of the big eyeball glows brighter briefly.

" **THAT WILL HAVE TO DO. THE FORMATION NOW CANNOT SUMMON HERO ANYMORE, BUT YOU CAN INDEFINITELY USE IT TO CREATE MONSTERS FOR YOUR SIDE. IT USES YOUR MANA AND REMEMBER, IF THE MONSTER IS STRONGER THAN YOU, IT WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE."**

"This can change things, I will be off to prepare now."

" **HMM, OFF WITH YOU, I NEED TO GET MY FACTION MOVING NOW."**

With that everything around the demon king get pulled back to the statue of the upside-down pyramid and reveal a normal stone room in its place. The building he is currently in is a small temple hid beneath the canopy of this big forest.

He turns around and walk back to the castle to make his much needed monsters. He doesn't need to control them, he can just direct it to the human realm. That will enable him to make a few monster that can be many times stronger than him to run rampage in that side.

He will ensure his revenge be carried out, they shall all pay for what they did.

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Nothing of note.**

 **Thank for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Act 2: Light and Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or Nier**

 **Last week I messed up and only managed to write half of the chapter so this week I make the chapter longer again, 7200 words. Last chapter is 5600 words.**

 **Oh, and link for the images: ibb. co/album/cwkmJv**

 **Delete the 'space' after the 'dot'.**

 **I will put this in the summary too.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Prelude to destruction.**

 **.**

 **### Somewhere in the North ###**

.

The pale moon light shined over the silent landscape made everything had a blue tint painted on. Thin cloud was hovering over a few parts in the sky casting a shade of dark over the canopy which was swayed slightly by the night wind, there were a few drakes flying in the distance over the horizon finding their own meal for the night.

Some may call this a peaceful night but the old warriors will always felt unsettling about a silent night.

In a small clearing far in the north, near the border of the Orariens Kingdom, there was a camp belong to a scout team of the said kingdom.

The team consist of 6 persons, one priest, one mage and four espionages. They were all trained in fighting and information gathering.

They were in a mission of finding the bases of the demons.

Currently, they were preparing the meal for the day. Two of the espionages were setting up trap around their camp.

The two females of the team, a mage and an espionage, were making meal for the whole team. They quickly brewed up a pot of stew and some fresh vegetables from the surrounding.

While the two female were taking a rest, the remaining two guys had completed their tents for the night.

When everyone had gathered around the camp fire where their food was cooked, the female espionage spoke up.

"Hey Bert, did you see the tournament last week?"

The priest was folding his white robe neatly and placed it to the side, with a baby face and dreamy wavy brown hair he would be a fine lady man if only he was not a priest. Looking up with his clear blue eyes, he answered his teammate.

"Eh? Yeah, I saw it. The church in the city has its own 'sh-ch-rin' thing so I watched it with them."

"Wow… lucky you. I had to climb to the roof of the bell tower to see it. And it is spelled 'screen', you sucked man." The espionage next to him said poutingly.

"Oi, Mike, man up. You were with me and I didn't complain or are you saying that being with me is unlucky?" The mage girl said menacingly with a dark aura surrounded her. Her long red hair floating slightly, her one beautiful face was now shadowed with her bang but her sharp red eyes were somehow still visible and seemed to gleam a little, that made quite a scary image for everyone around her.

"N-No, please calm down Lara, that's not what I mean! You are my lovely little flower, I can't live without you." Mike with a pale face quickly rushed to his girlfriend, even though quite scared but he was still able to blab about some lame flirty lines.

"Hmm." Lara looked the other way and smile a little at the brown-hair amber eyes boy. She liked to play around with the poor boy, everyone could see that she wore the pant in their relationship.

"Agh! That's sound disgusting! Stop it you two!" The espionage girl with a short statue couldn't take it anymore stood up holding her ears and shouted at them. Her short blonde ponytail swaying around wildly, her light blue eyes looked with disgust at the couple.

"Yeah, I totally agree with Tina on this one."

"Wait, you didn't agree with me before?" Bert ignored Tina question with a straight face.

"Let's get back in the topic guys! I am also interesting in the fights."

"Yeah, me too. I am as curious as our captain here."

The last two man were the captain Zodd and his vice-captain Kane. They were both in their forty and had a lot of experiences on the battlefield. Zodd got a bald head with lots of scars on his body and face, and his body was quite big, a head taller than his team and steel-like muscle. His black eyes surprisingly were like that of a kind grandpa, well, an unknowing person might say that but his teammates would say he was a fox with the strength of a giant bear, he was a captain of a scout team after all.

Tina quickly took the lead.

"Right! The fights looked so awesome! She was like _*Vuss* *Vuss*_ and her opponent's weapon shattered left and right."

She was excitedly swinging her hands around to imitate the hero.

"People are very excited about the fights but if I recalled correctly, in the entire tournament she only attacked once, and that was because the champion of Locarina requested it." The vice-captain Kane said with his hand support his chin, his stubble beard, black short hair and black eyes made him look quite the warrior but unfortunately he was a scout type.

Locarina was the kingdom to the south of their kingdom. It was famous for its warrior's quality, almost all the great warriors of the past came from that kingdom. Luckily their king was a battle maniac and not a war monger.

"Well, seeing the destruction of her fist no wonder she didn't attack at all. I mean they can't keep repairing the arena each fight right?" Mike commented with an understanding nod on the only attack the hero made.

"No, you idiot! She didn't mind about the arena but her opponents. Can you imagine yourself taking that hit? You will turn into mist along with the rubble behind you!"

His red-hair girlfriend corrected him with a fist on his head.

The captain looked thoughtful for a moment and said.

"I think that she held back a lot in that attack."

"Huh? How do you know that captain? Wasn't the attack pretty strong?" Tina asked with her head till to the side, her ponytail made a small sway in the air.

"Just think about it. If that was her full strength or even half her strength she would be able to attack her opponents to end the tournament quicker without problem."

"What do you mean? She can't attack her opponents?" Tina asked again with a confused look on her face.

Surprisingly, Bert the priest was the one answer her.

"What captain Zodd meant was that the hero couldn't hold back enough yet. If she attacked everyone will die even though she hold back to the limit. Well she could grab or push her opponents around, she could open doors after all but that is not a fight and her opponents will be humiliated."

"Yeah, Bert is right. I am surprised that you know so much about this kind of thing Bert." The vice-captain agreed with Bert and looked at him with a curious look.

"I was at the church in the city when the Pope came to check the condition of the statue of the goddess. That time there was someone who asked how strong the hero was. The Pope said that if you pissed her off enough she would flip the continent over like you flipped a table. Everyone think that was a joke, but I guess yesterday proved otherwise huh."

"I think she may actually capable of that." Mike said while still holding his head.

"Yeah, just look at the match. Even the champion couldn't take an attack from the hero, and that fist wasn't even connected, just the wind force alone knocked him out." Zodd said with one hand massage his bald head.

"Well, except the one attack she made, the whole tournament looked like a competition to see who can land a hit on the hero, and there are no winner at all." Lara the red-hair mage said cheerfully, she felt proud somehow with the fact that the hero was a girl even though she was some kind of golem.

"Oh, right Bert! You just mention about the Pope, what is she like?" Tina excitedly asked.

"Why do you ask? I am not acquaintance with her."

"Come on! You are from the church, you must know more than everyone." Tina persisted on.

"She has a point you know. Don't be stingy, just tell us." Lara joined in on Tina side, she also wanted to know.

"Alright, I guess it is not much of a secret but she is quite… energetic and doesn't care much for tradition, which is fine by everyone except the old men."

"Eh, isn't it problematic to make enemy of those old bastards? No offend Bert!" Tina quickly followed up after her slip of tongue.

"It's fine. Everyone thought the same but the past month, she shown us that the church was now her playground, er… home, anyone messed with her or the church all had their property donated 'voluntarily' to some charity events she held. And what's more, the king approved of it."

"Ah! So that is why there were so many charity events lately! Poor old bastards!" Tina was chipping without a shed of sympathy, not like anyone did.

"But it is quite a surprise to know that beneath that kind and happy-go-lucky face is a cunning and frightening girl." Lara honestly put in her thought.

"It's not like she is planning all day you know. My colleague in the capital said that once he was in the hall together with the Pope, she was studying magic under Priestess Diana the ex-Pope, then it happened."

"W-What happened? Don't stop in the middle like that! It's so mean!" Tina impatiently asked.

Bert paused a little longer to increase the drama.

"Cardinal Mason came around together with two bishops and started to criticize her for being unbefitting the position and didn't have the ability to handle the church." He looked around and continued.

"And you know what she did? She stood up facing everyone in the hall and announced casually: 'Oh, I forgot to tell you all that tomorrow there will be a charity event at the slum district. I thank the Cardinal for reminding me. By the way, Cardinal Mason and the two bishops here are the sponsors for the event, please give them an applause.'. And as she said they all honestly clapped and praised the trio."

He signed and smiled quietly at his own story.

"The truth is she was thinking that all up on the spot and making it a reality right after. I didn't see it but my colleague said that the Pope was depriving all the priests who was in cohort with the old Pope before Diana. So my guess was that she has been doing cleaned up the past month whenever someone had a funny idea."

"I get it. She didn't see them as obstacles at all. Is she a tactician or something?" The vice-captain nodded his head and inquired Zodd.

"I am not sure but I was briefed on her profile once when I was in the capital and I may say she is a fearsome opponent. You can't underestimate a follower who stayed with the hero till the end and even jumped after her to another world."

Zodd shared his thought with his team, but he left out the more sensitive information such as she has properly had a way to monitor all the neighbor kingdom, or an apocalypse shelter is being built under every city by her workforce alone, one at a time of course.

"I wonder what their world was like." Tina spoke out while in her own imagination of the hero world, a world with huge monster and fearsome enemies.

"You are in luck then. Last time in the capital I heard the other captains talking about the King asking the Pope to show us the hero's life as a promotion campaign to increase her popularity. Soon there will be a show about her life on those screens just like yesterday tournament."

Captain Zodd said with a smile on his face. He was, just like everyone else in the kingdom, curious about the life of a hero.

"Oh, shit!"

Mike suddenly shouted out. And received another hit on the head by Lara.

"Shut up Mike! What is it?"

"T-The stew..."

Hearing that everyone became panic and gathered to save their dinner. Luckily nothing got burn.

After having their meal they were going to take turn on watch and rest.

But before they were able to go to their tents the transmission orb of Lara glowed up palely and vibrated a bit.

Everyone halted their step and gather around Lara. The air became tense and heavy with seriousness, gone was the happy atmosphere just a while ago.

The red hair mage took the orb out and put some mana to it.

The sound of distress and explosion resounding in the background. The mage that was calling them was in a battlefield, the signal came from the east of their location. That was fortress Garendo watching over the monster infested forest to the north of the kingdom.

"… * _ha* *ha*_ … T-This is from Garendo, we are under attacked from the demons but still holding out. Team Zodd quickly get to the capital to request reinforcement, the big transmission orb here is being blocked. Be careful, the demons somehow can track the transmission so be haste, they are coming to your way… _*crack**ptss*_ …"

The last sound was from the forceful disconnection on the other side and the crack on their orb. The other orb was properly shattered to pieces and the connection was cut off with a surge of mana making their orb useless now.

Without thinking too much, they all grabbed their bag and begin running to the capital. They couldn't risk making too much noise or they would be dead.

Despite all their carefulness, the demons still dispersed everywhere to search for escapees, so team Zodd also encounter some demons on their way to the capital.

The night had quickly turned into a carnage.

.

* * *

.

 **### Summoning Tower ###**

.

The tall tower didn't change much over the month.

The stone surface was smooth but still retained the stone-like texture.

Big gate, several windows and the roof was fixed.

Guards and soldiers were patrolling and doing exercise, mages were doing their own magic stuffs.

Overall, it still looked the same… from the outside.

After walking through the big door of the tower will be a cube-shape chamber that sterilize germ on body through laser scanner.

The chamber was made of grey steel, smooth and cool with a science research laboratory looked.

Pass that was The Lab as known by everyone.

Over the month, the main researcher and the only one in this lab, Hikari had make a total overhaul of the place.

New light system and water source with the assist of magic. The floor was smooth and reflective white marble seamlessly put together, even the pillars were replaced by marble-coating adamantine poles. Everything was made to feel like a lab base on someone taste.

Of course every materials used were synthesized by the synthesizer and converted by the Nano machines.

She had made three fairy type android assistants, a triplet with different color theme.

No.01, alias Omega, is the overseer of the lab with increased processing capability. She has waist-long white hair, big round green eyes and likes to wear white camisole dress.

No. 02, alias Airi, is A2 support unit or assistant. She has red hair, green eye and likes to wear red.

The final one is No. 03, alias Alisa, was supposed to be Hikari assistant but currently helping Omega manage the lab and the secret lab below. She has golden hair, big round green eyes like her sisters and prefers yellow camisole dress.

They all had a childish personality, which was fine because they were kids by their age. And because they were kid they liked getting attention and willingly helping out if you asked them nice enough.

There had been a few additions to the lab near the left wall. One such thing was four Nerve Chairs (imagine the one in Crysis 2), a device to link the androids to the server of the tower. One only need to sat down on the chair and the option to access the server would be available for them.

Currently, there was only one occupant, A2.

She was using the combat simulation on the server. That was a program made to resemble the xenoverse 2. With a lot of fighters from Dragon Balls with their strength based on the manga and anime version, the battle grounds was all from Xenoverse 2.

A2's training in the simulation began shortly after she learn how to control her strength.

Day by day, she diligently battled the fighters such as 17, 18, Krillin, Cell and even Buu occasionally.

She had been in the simulation since returning from the tournament. In this one week she had become more proficient in controlling her power. Because she was an android, she was easily able to apply the percentage system to manage her power output. Her defense couldn't be lower but that was good in itself.

"Sis, why is A2 taking so long?" Airi jumping around asking Omega.

"Don't worry Airi. She said she want to release some stress for a while."

She patted Airi on the head and turn back to the computer to typing something on it, she had made a small hologram keyboard for her use in the lab.

"Hey you two! Why don't we take a peek at her training?" The yellow-wearing fairy Alisa asked excitedly at her two sisters.

The three of them were gathered around in the lab with nothing to do.

"Yeah, sis! Let's do that!" Airi joined in her sister excitement.

Omega stopped her work and looked thoughtfully at A2 direction before answered her sisters.

"Alright. I will project it on the big screen on the wall. Let's cheer her on!"

She was tempted into curiosity by her sisters.

The biggest screen in the room switched from the default current status of every machines in the lab to showed the back of A2, who was hovering in the air above the wasteland with numerous rock mountains around.

When Hikari programed the simulation she made the spectator mode had the option to follow the user liked in the game, just for fun, and the androids loved it very much.

Hovering before A2 was Broly in his **Legendary Super Saiyan** transformation. He was a giant mass of muscle, buffed up to the limit combined with his height of above two meters, rage-filled expression, green-tint golden spiky hair and a greenish golden fire-like aura made a very scary sight for the weak will people.

Broly had bruises all over his body but no serious injuries, the snarl on the saiyan face showed that he had already in a berserk beast-like state.

A2 wasn't much better. Her body made sure that she would heal almost instantly, even her clothes got repaid back to top notch condition by the nanites, but if one looked careful enough, A2 was covered in soothe and had been exerting herself a lot.

That was not to mention the environment around them. Many variety of fissures all over the place, some places even had lava leaking out of the ground. The earth crust where they fought might not hold on for long.

["Kakarot, KAKAROT ! ! ! Argh ! ! !..."]

Suddenly Broly's aura exploded outward and zoomed in on A2 with his right fist aiming for her head.

The fist glowed green with ki was deflected by A2's left hand but he immediately followed up by a series of punches and kicks, A2 also started to put more and more strength into her attacks to counter the mad exchange between her and Broly. The attacks were too fast for normal eyes to see, reaching up to several Mach speed created shock waves and sonic booms.

["I am not Kakarot."]

["kill… kill… I WILL KILL YOU ! ! !"]

A2 still kept up with him but the back and forth of their attacks had destroy all the high protrusions on the ground and a good portion of it.

Mountains crumbled, ground dug up and turned over, lava covered everywhere, the sky cracked up with lightning and distorted with energy the wind force pushed all the clouds away. It looked like the end of the world was happening.

"Wow! She is fighting Broly already. He looked so scary up-close."

Omega commented after seeing A2's opponent.

"W-W-WHAT IS THAT ! ? !"

Hearing a surprised shout, the triplet turn back to find out who that was.

Standing there at the door out of the decontamination chamber was a girl with a thin figure with a height of about 1,65 m, small cute face embraced by her blonde hair which was gathered up into a side ponytail, her eyes were ocean blue and has a round shape.

Her small body was wrapped up in a grey robe, the normal standard one for apprentice mage.

She was Lucy Calisto, the Archmage's disciple.

Next to her was a man with big frame and tan skin, nearly 2 meters, a tough looking square face and a bush of black hair on his head.

He was the champion of Locarina, the only one who took an attack from the hero. He was wearing the normal leather armor similar to the one he worn during the tournament.

His face currently had the same look of shock as Lucy because of what they were seeing on the screen.

"Oh hey, Lucy! You are late! And who is that?"

Alisa poutingly admonished her while gave the man a questioning look.

Lucy had been moved here to join the mage in their magic research but she somehow became a lab assistant under Omega and Alisa.

"A-Ah… I apologize for my lateness. This guy here was using his status as the champion of Locarina and special guess of his Majesty to try to get here so I was assigned to guide him by the Prime Minister."

Shaken out of her shock, she quickly gave a bow and explain thing but her eyes still glued on the fight.

"I am Gordon but introduction can be done later, what important is that! What in heaven is that ? ! ?"

"What? Are you a brute? Well fine, I have your profile anyway." Alisa scowled at him but let it go quickly.

"And that is a fight you are witnessing. What else did you think it is?" Airi added her own piece to the brute a bit irritated.

"That is a fight? … You got to be kidding me."

"Now, now, let's leave it at that. The fight has begun to pick up a notch." Omega dismissed their antic and focused back on the screen.

.

.

The exchange of punches and kicks had become more vicious with ki blasts in the mix.

A2 received a few punches in the stomach but also landed a few kicks to his chest and face. Stray ki blasts from the two had fractured the earth beyond repair.

["KAKAROT ! ! !"]

Broly super charged a green ki ball in his right hand, grabbed it with said hand and threw it hard at A2. That was a frequently used move of Broly, the **Gigantic Omega** , based on how much he charged it could rupture the earth crust and destroy a planet.

["I already said - "]

A2 charged a ki blast of her own and fired it at the green ball of death that Broly just threw at her. Her ki blast deflected the green ball into space making it exploded near a moon and taking a big chunk out of it. She charged in on Broly with a clenched fist infused with ki.

["- I am NOT KAKAROT!"]

Her right fist connected to his face launching him high up into space with break neck speed. That was a technique call **Super God Fist** she had just learnt recently. It infused her fist with highly dense ki making the impact multiple times more devastating.

She signed after taking a look around, it was like a picture of hell. Lava pools of various sizes and shapes, pillar of molten rock and earth erupted everywhere, the sky had been gradually fill up with black smoke and dust. The earth crust here had finally done for.

Looking up A2 quickly located Broly and dash toward him with a speed of about Mach 2. It looked like he has a concussion and black out for the moment but still in his **Legendary Super Saiyan** form, what a tenacious man.

.

"Miss Fairies, can I ask some questions?"

Omega looked back at the big man named Gordon, a bit surprised because of the polite manner.

"Ok? Ask away."

"Who is that man? Why is he fighting the hero? And where is that place? It looks kind of… familiar?"

"That is a lot of questions but alright.

That is Broly, a legendary mad warrior. Just be glad that he isn't in this world or else demon will be the least of your worries."

Gordon nodded his head in agreement. Seeing the destruction and madness of the warrior scared him a bit but he would never admit it.

"A2 is currently training in a simulated reality, Broly is her opponent and that place is a replica of your planet."

Looking aroud he saw that the hero was lying on a weird chair with closed eyes.

"… uhm… what is a planet"

"… well… a planet is an astronomical body orbiting a star or stellar remnant that is massive enough to be rounded by its own gravity, is not massive enough to cause thermonuclear fusion, and has-"

"OK! Please stop! I don't understand anything you said at all!"

Gordon felt like he was not ready for this scholar stuff. Just hearing a few sentences and he had already lost. The sword was the right choice for him it seem.

Omega had an unamused look at being interrupted. Luckily, seeing her liked that, Lucy quickly picked up and answer Gordon question in a simpler way.

"L-Let me explain it to him, I have already seen our planet when helping Alisa to launch the satellite."

"Hum… you can deal with him." With a pouting on her face, Omega turned back to her sisters.

"Mister Gordon, the planet is this world we stand on, if we fly high enough we can see the ground is actually a small part of a big sphere that was covered by land and sea."

"Eh? You mean that big ball of earth and water on the screen is our world?"

"Yeah, and the place that they has been fighting at a while ago is the border of your kingdom and this kingdom."

Omega said while looked back at him.

"Now be quiet and let us watch the battle. Broly has woken up and gotten even madder than before."

Just as she said, everyone saw that the mad man had recovered himself and become the incarnation of wrath.

.

Broly had powered up higher and higher than before. If this continued, he might as well go **Legendary Super Saiyan 2**.

But luckily he didn't reach another transformation, the power still enormous though.

["… who… are you… I don't know you… I will kill you… I WILL KILL YOU! DIE ! ! !"]

He launched himself at A2 again but this time much faster and stronger. She only had time to rise her hand up to defend herself against the fist of the giant saiyan.

The impact was very heavy that he pushed her back into the atmosphere and continued on attacking like a mad bull.

 _He sure is screaming a lots. How did he talk in space though?_

A2 was overwhelmed by the vigor of all the punches, kicks and ki blasts so she could only block and deflect attacks that aim at her important parts like her cores or the maintenance facility.

The both of them became a flaming ball, ignited by the friction of the atmosphere and their speed.

They was coming down to above the capital of Orariens, but a few exchange of their attacks had already put a few parts of the city to ruin.

Finally having a small opening after she shot small beams at his face through her eyes, A2 quickly released a burst of powerful ki made it exploded around her and blew Broly far away.

Never let a moment get wasted, A2 shot straight at Broly's abdomen with another **Super God Fist**. He coughed blood and was flung back in a blur but not too far this time.

Broly's hands began to glow green and balls of condensed energy appeared in his grasp.

["If only you let yourself be defeated, you wouldn't have to suffer. DIE!"]

["You don't have a large vocabulary, do you?"]

He threw numerous **Blaster Shell** at her in fast motion while screaming nonstop.

Not having any intention of taking the condensed ki ball head-on, A2 fired her own ki blast that she had been overcharged with 10% of her total reserve for a while in a rapid torrent of hundreds of small bright golden ki ball.

The collision of their attack made big explosions all over the sky over the city, a few stray shots from them wiped clean the earth of anything resemble a city.

With the amount of ki balls of her attack far exceeded his, Broly received the full brunt of the blasts by his body but still held out.

["What! Impossible! I am the legendary super saiyan, I WON'T LOSE!"]

Without a second thought, A2 used **Vanishing Step** to close in on him and gave a planet-shattering uppercut to his lower jaw, launching him back again in space and collided with the remnant of the moon.

A2 quickly followed up on him to deliver a finishing blow but when she got near the moon, she was slammed in the gut by Broly's fist. He had track of blood all over his body and his face had been distorted by extreme rage and madness.

The force of the fist sent her flying far back to the ground but she had taken control of the flight and stopped before colliding with it.

From the ground looking up, A2 saw green light covering the sky even though the sun was still out.

It was getting brighter and brighter. A2's instinct kicked in and told her to get away as fast as she could. Follow her instinct she quickly fly out of the atmosphere and looked back just in time to see a big green ball of light fast forward to the planet.

The ball of light collided with the ground and crack of light appear all over the planet. The ki blast punctured through the earth crust and exploded, everything flew up like a meteor collision. Lava and light leaking out of the ground, the earth bubbling up and finally everything was consumed by the explosion of the ki blast.

The planet quickly went supernova, which combined with the blast from Broly's attack nearly went up to become a hypernova blasting everything in the surrounding to space dust.

A2 quickly flooded her body with condensed ki to reinforce her body to the max.

The supernova swallowed both her and Broly but A2 still felt his present going strong.

She needed to end this quickly, her own objective to preserve the planet had failed. She was still not good enough.

Floating up above the new bright star, she saw Broly also had his body extremely reinforced with ki and was charging up another ki blast aiming at her.

She charged up a **Big Bang Kamehameha** with half of her ki reserve. Letting out all her frustration into this last attack she smiled a bit at her opponent. A bit wrathful maybe but he was an honest and simple guy, good for punching too.

["See you later big guy."]

["DIE ! ! !"]

["…"]

They both unleashed their attacks at each other. The two ki blasts struggled to push one another back and Broly seemed to lose. With a beastly roar, he powered up more and pushed back the attack.

A2 was pushed back began to push more power into the attack but it was not enough.

Thing would go bad if it continued like this. She decided to use the **Kaioken** , even though she hadn't mastered it yet but there was no other way.

["Hah!"]

A red aura wrapped around her body, power rushed through her system but she also felt a small drain on her stamina. Her ki blast was also shrouded in red outline making it strength doubled and pushed the mix energy ball toward Broly.

Even with all that he still held on. You really couldn't underestimate a saiyan. Deemed it necessary to go a notch further, A2 decided to take it up to **KaiokenX4**.

The red aura become more intense and so is her powered. The drain on stamina became significantly heavier, it began to take its toll on her. The **KaiokenX4** multiplied her power by four making her ki blast overpowered his.

["I won't die! I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"]

Broly, losing the power struggle, was engulfed by her ki blast and disintegrated.

Finally, the battle was over but the planet was gone. Her strength was higher than his but it was still a hard fight. She needed more training.

With a final melancholy looked at the aftermath of the 'battle ground' she logged out of the simulation and backed to her body.

.

Outside the simulation, mages and guards in the lab had gathered around to watch what was on the screen. The people in the lab had gotten used to technology and no longer confused by the thing they saw.

Seeing the fight between the hero and a monster of a man, they all felt awestruck and insignificant. What can they do in the in the present of such giants? But then again they were fighting with the demons, and knowing that there were beings outclassed them and the demons so much such as the hero and that mad man reassured them somehow.

Everyone's acceptance thought aside, the sister trio were dancing around and cheering noisily, Omega was more calming than her sisters so she wasn't dancing but still clapping nonstop.

Gordon and Lucy were speechless when they saw the planet exploded. They didn't know how to react anymore.

For Gordon, he had never grasp how big the world was but after seeing the hero zoomed in and out of the planet with that man he finally accepted the fact that he was living on a ball of earth and water. And what's more? The continent he knew all his life that consisted all the kingdoms was only a patch of land on a vast ocean, he even saw other continents that no one knew ever existed. No, it couldn't be help. No one dare to venture out in the far ocean, there were big bad monsters that would capsize the ship and eat all the passengers. That was seriously not a joke, the monsters were big, city-size even, and they were sometime spotted by fisherman or civilians near the coast.

But what did that even amount to? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!

The whole world felt so fragile now that he know of the kind of power the hero possessed.

Tales about great feats of the gods now didn't look so grand anymore, or more like the hero was godlier than them?

Anyway, the fight was great but he couldn't see anything at all when they were trading blows, only blur body parts and destruction could be seen.

Could he train to be that strong? No, of course not. But knowing a level of power above all else he ever known made him excited. He wanted to stay here to see the hero and learn more.

 _I don't want to go home, the hero has kind of become my life goal. I will write a letter and send it back to get permission to stay._

While Gordon was fan-boying and overthinking himself out, Lucy had recovered from the shock of seeing the planet exploded and asked the sisters about the fighters' power.

"Please, can I ask? How real was what we saw?"

Of course she had doubt, she just witnessed a man destroy her world even if that was only a simulation.

Everyone in the vicinity heard what she asked and tried to listen on their conversation, even Gordon in his fantasy had snapped out and listened.

"Hm? What do you mean? This is a simulation, you could see A2 lying over there."

Airi the red hair fairy replied her with a confused look and pointed at the Nerve Chair that A2 currently lied at.

"No, Airi. She means the realistic of the simulation." Omega corrected her sister and continued "For your information, the program uses the data collected from real life so everything that happens in the simulation can happen in real life too."

"W-Wha… t-then that man really existed? Who was that Broly guy?"

Lucy was surprised that the man was not a made up existence. Unlike the people around, she had been helping the sisters a lot in the lab so she knew a bit about the computer and that it could create lots of stuffs.

"Eh? We don't know much about that, Hikari didn't upload her memory to us and the simulation only has a bit of information about him."

Alisa answer Lucy's question a bit dejected, shaking her golden hair a bit.

"… Uhm… Let's see… Broly is a saiyan the same race as Hikari and appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. He has a real problem in controlling his rage so his father used a device to mind control him. When he broke free of the control device, his thirst for combat and desire for death and destruction of thing become unyielding. He is not from this world so don't worry."

Omega tried to explain Broly background from the little information she had.

The reaction vary from person to person, most of them were surprised by the fact that the Pope Hikari was the same race as that man. They always thought that she was a monkey beast-kin.

As they finished their small talk, A2 opened her eyes and stepped out of the Nerve Chair.

Seeing the group gathered in the middle, she moved toward them for greeting.

"Hey, I'm done with my training."

"Welcome back." Omega.

"Ah! A2, that was awesome!" Airi.

"Yeah, right! Broly is super scary but you beat him and with a big boom at the end too!" Alisa.

The trio quickly flew around her and chipping nonstop.

"Stop it! That's annoying!"

A2 looked at the big man standing next to Lucy. Lucy she already know in the past month but the man, he looked kind of familiar but she couldn't remember.

Before she could ask, the man had opened his mouth to greet her.

"Greeting, hero. I hope it's not too bothersome but can I stay here to train? I want to learn from your training to get stronger myself."

 _That will be quite a bother._

A2 scowled at the unknown man. How would she answer? The tower was big but and there were not many personnel left after she had her body back. Well, better leave to the experts.

"What do you three think? Do we need to ask Hikari?"

The three sisters stopped flying around, rubbed their chins with their left hand and used the right hand as support while making a serious face which was completely nonexistent with their cute small face and big eyes.

"There are still a lot of rooms upstairs and he will be no difference than the personnel here anyway. Hikari won't disagree with you anyway so we don't need to ask her."

Omega said after carefully thinking about it, the other two nodded while making 'Uhm uhm' sound. They properly didn't think anything at all and leave this kind of stuff to Omega, such lazy girls.

While feeling a bit irritated at their drama, A2 turned to the big guy.

"Well? You heard her. Just ask around and choose a room."

"Thank you, I am very grateful for this."

With this done, even if his kingdom didn't allow him to stay here he wouldn't listen.

Then A2 suddenly remembered something and asked the girl again.

"Where is Hikari? She is supposed to be here all day, right?"

"Hikari? Yeah, I forgot to tell you!" Omega looked at the time on the computer.

"Right now was 1 p.m., about 3 hours prior or 10 a.m., a few of our satellites were destroyed by an unknown forced. Hikari has been investigated up there since then. Her last message was:

' _The things up here can only be done by me, you take care of all the things down there. See you soon!'_

That was two hours ago."

A2 didn't register what was said for a moment and thought back to her world and the war with the alien.

She quickly shook her head to clear all that thought.

 _This is a different world, if anything, Hikari and I were the aliens here._

She smiled a bit at that irony and thought about the thing that only Hikari could solve.

If the problem required Hikari's strength then that was not something anyone can do.

 _She could have been fighting the local gods or something…_

…

… _That's… somehow doesn't sound funny at all._

"I am going outside to practice with my sword, call me if there is anything."

After saying that she grabbed her sword, the **Type-40 Blade** on the wall and went outside.

There was no use in thinking about problems outside of your control. Everyone seemed to think the same as her so they returned to what they were doing before.

"Ow, she is training again, did the saiyan cells affect her?"

"Leave her be, Airi. Why don't you help us make a gun for her, I am sure she will be delighted to receive this."

"Aye! Let's make a gun!"

"Lucy, you join in too! It will be fun!"

"A-Ah, Y-Yes, I'm coming!"

The girls quickly gathered themselves up in a corner of the lab and planned things out.

"Eh… what about me…?

…

… I guess I will go practicing sword swing with the hero then."

Feeling a bit dejected for being left out Gordon quietly went outside to the training ground and joined with the soldiers to watch the hero's swordplay. Which shocked him again with the way she handling the great sword like a short sword.

That inspired him greatly but first he needed to increase his strength, a lot.

 _What a day! Can I be her follower too?_

.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

 **Broly isn't stronger than Kid Buu**

 **but sure is stronger than a normal Buu.**

 **Don't forget the fact that he's getting stronger the more rage he feels**

 **and he has a lot of rage, he is the Legendary Super Saiyan after all.**

 **If he wasn't dead, he would be one hell of a monster along with the others.**

 **.**

 **Thank for reading.**


	8. Learning period

**I need to follow my mentor for half a month.**

 **I will still try to write bit by bit in my rest time but I won't be able to post any chapter during this period.**

 **Sorry for the disappointment.**

 **See you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

I have sinned my self.

I used the past week to write another story.

Sorry, the inspiration hit me like a train when I read the wiki of Overlord.

And I am busy again. Earning my meal takes priority, I hope you all understand.


End file.
